Overpowered
by Mr. Grumpy the Depraved
Summary: Yandere Alien Herm messes with a guy, sends him to a fictional universe for a fresh start. Anger problems, attracting Waifu's with Op'ness and a grumpy douchebag persona. Caught up in situations that pressure him to act. Neither hero nor villain, Just a Monster among God's. [OC x Harem]
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer – I do not own DC Comics nor Justice League**

**WARNING – Violence, Profanity & SMUT**

**Thoughts – "**_He chop's his nose, to spite his face"_

**/oOo\**

**War's of Light Arc 1 – Prologue: Cataclysmic intro to the DC Universe, Breaking a Ho' into a Waifu & Hyper-driving into the start of a Shitstorm.**

**Somewhere on Earth**

**Cheap strip club**

…**.**

Dull throbbing pain coming from the near fully healed injuries from his last scuffle which ended in his ass being handed to him. Preventing him from fully enjoying the show put on by the rather athletically build exotic woman on the table, shaking her fake 'assets' giving her a body look that would have most men blowing their load in their pants as she makes her perspiring ass clap.

Little droplets of sweat over her bronzed tan skin giving it a partially glittery sheen like sapphires due to the dull neon blue light illuminating the dark corner table. Seemingly disappearing into the stuffy body heated air scented of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume. At every rippling impact of her ass-cheek's.

Taking a hundred from the diminishing stack besides him and moving it forward beneath a fresh shot of brandy.

"Why don't you take the night off?" Stern and rather youthful sounding voice contrasting with the beard giving the speaker a roguish look of a man in his late twenties.

The stripper squatting down to pick up the notes, giving him a near face to face view with her thong flossed cunt, partially wet with both arousal and sweat.

"You sure you don't want anything else baby?~" Whipping her hair. Rubbing her slightly thick inner thigh as she slips the money under the wail tailed strap of her micro bikini thong. Glancing at the money besides him, making more in the near hour she spent entertaining him and his rather uninterested friend playing with his I-pad. Than she ever has in one night aside from maybe getting lucky with a 'john' who has deep pockets.

"You deaf?." The rather androgynous pretty boy, off to the side. Looking to be in his teens speaks up for the first time.

The stripper seemingly offended but hides it behind a smile. Slipping off the table with graceful undoubtedly practiced ease, waving down a passing waitress and writing on a piece of paper taken from her notepad. Slipping on her skirt and tube top that seems as if it were painted on her.

"Got a name honey~?" She asks.

The pretty boy snickering before the bearded fellow who looks like he had just got patched up after a fight responds.

"Francis." Sighing before he takes a sip from the newly opened bottle of brandy.

Stifling a light laugh, before noting the irritation playing across his face. "Names Pam." Leaning forward and slipping the folded paper into his shirts pocket, and surprisingly the now partially sweaty thong warn into the belted waistband of his jeans. "Give me a call sometime?."

"Sure." Giving her a small smile before his friend waves over one of the girl's who has been keeping an eye on their table, them being the most 'generous' patron's they have had yet.

The young looking woman of struts over confidently with her platform heels. Fake tits bouncing under the straps of her neon pink sling bikini like costume. Contrasting with her near black, brown slightly shining looking skin and the noticeable slight cellulite of her all natural jiggling phat onion booty.

Francis glancing over to his friend. "Nathan, you fucken done with what you are doing?. If you thinking of getting me drunk so I can do even more stupid shit. It's not going to work."

Nathen replying with. "I'm done. Relax man, you've gotten four phone numbers from girls with great 'personalities'. Besides, the ambiance mixed with the scent of working women in an establishment such as this help me focus. And you could have just knocked them out or something. Not break half of their bones, you sure you don't want me to get you some anger management counselling or something?."

"Fuck you and your money, as soon as those bitches find out I don't make in a month what I've given them in a half hour. They'll drop my ass faster than they were ready to drop their panties when I was shoving hundred's in them." Taking another swig from the bottle. Liquid, liver killing pain relieving goodness warming his throat and belly. "Why you have to get into that douchebag's dad's home office anyway?"

"For this." Taking out a rather odd looking device the shape of a hand sized cube.

' _Huh? The fuck was that?'_ Francis leaning in closer as he thought he saw the damn thing move, before Nathan connects it to the tablet. Glancing at the now ¼ full bottle thinking he should slow down as he tosses a hundred to the stripper hot dogging the pole, ass-cheeks threatening to swallow it up. Adjusting his painfully hard boner in his pants.

"Okay so here we go. If you had to have any superhero power, what would it be?." Nathen asks dead serious.

Francis giving him an incredulous look before sighing in defeat. After all the years growing up with a friend like Nathan, there's nearly nothing that can surprise him anymore. "This one of those scenario type question games?. Could have just asked me this shit over the phone, or at home while playing games.***Sigh*** One Punch man. But more… broken"

"That's an Anime character."

"Still a Hero."

"Fair enough, if you were in a world, like, say DC?. What would you be or do?."

"Whatever the hell I want." Taking a swig from the bottle, half-drunk gaze drifting and fully focusing on the gyrating woman moving her body along with the heavy beats. Bending over, revealing the material buried in her crack, between her jiggling cheeks rippling at every ass clapping impact, glimpses of her darker shade of dark brown asshole under the string, pulling between her puffy pussy lips. Her scent tickling Francis's nose making his member throb angrily in his pants.

Not noticing Nathan's glare turning murderous. Causing the stripper who's focused on getting all Francis's attention to shudder with dread.

Her heated dancing toning down to relatively entertaining, pole grinding and making her ass clap between sexy displays of how to work a pole.

Nathan wanting to continue with his questions when some, asshat and his 'crew' approach.

"Fuck-off." The cunt who looks like he had steroids for breakfast wearing a shirt a size too small on his huge form, spits out. Not even waiting for them to leave as he sits down. One of his buddies lifting his shit to give a look at his gun.

"Come on man lets go", Nathan responds. Glancing at Francis, who is no doubt figuring out a way to fuck the new arrivals up. Though the way he grips the bottle in his hand indicates that he had already found his weapon of choice, after breaking it on the leaders head or face.

Swallowing his pride, he gets up and pockets the money which the asshole's eye, giving the now awkwardly standing girl two hundred before encouraging her to go home, or look for more bearable patrons with a firm but gentle squeeze of her hand taking the money. Nodding to him as she climbs off the table.

"Yo bitch we not good 'nuff for you?!" Moving to grab her arm.

Nathan already plotting a hasty exit as Francis buries his fist in the asshats face, chaining by using the gunman's face to crack his bottle.

…**.**

"***Huff*** Floor it Desmond!" Nathan yells to the driver just as Francis dives in through the door of the limo. Vehicles tires screeching as it pulls away. Huffing in slight exertion as Francis rolls to his side, mouth bloody, functional eye nearly swollen shut. And one of the assholes switchblades buried in his arm.

Tossing the ice into his open handkerchief and tying it up to form an ice pack as Francis empties his stomach into the empty ice bucket.

"Here you go, 'Streetwise Hercules'."

Francis taking the icepack and holding it to his swelling eye. Nathan playing around with his I-Pad. Francis giving him no response and just lays there.

Soon Nathan puts down the I-pad when the soft snores of the now sleeping Francis is heard. His amber eyes changing to a reptilian sickly green before morphing back.

"Desmond, find the nearest private hospital."

…**.**

**2 Weeks later**

"Jesus Christ kid." Dark figure in a trench coat speaks up. Looking at the mess around him in the rather broad alleyway. Two out of three of his men dead, one with his throat slit from ear to ear clutches his now blood oozing gash atop the bags of cold garbage his corpse now rests atop of. The other having half his head bashed in by a cinderblock decorated with strands of hair connected to bloody pieces of flesh and meat. Eye hanging out the other still intact portion of his face, pooled fluid like bloody veiny egg yolk oozing out of it as the falling rain fills the socket and washes away the blood.

The shooter resting against the wall heaving in pain and exertion as he clutches the knife wound on his belly. Profusely bleeding.

Francis resting up against the fenced off portion of the alleyway, bloody hands limp on the ground to his sides. His breaths calm as his life ebbs away, along with the pain felt from the gunshot wounds.

Dark figure taking the umbrella from the rather large man to his side holding it over him. Stepping towards Francis who ignores them and stares up at the cloudy night sky peeking past the building rooftop's edge's.

"If you hadn't gone and put my nephew in the hospital. You would have had the potential to be one hell of a 'cleaner'" Pulling out a revolver from his side holster from under his coat.

Francis staring down the barrel of the gun.

Though before the trigger is pulled, a heavy crash is heard. The car idling at the alley entrance lighting it up with its high beams, is flattened like a crushed can.

"What the fuck is that!?"

Uzzi's, Shotgun and Pistol gunfire sound out along with monstrous shrieks and roars accompanied by horror filled death throes, sickening popping, snapping and wet ripping of flesh and bone.

Francis past the point of caring, unable to see clearly as unsteady footfalls make its way towards him in the now pitch black, silent alleyway.

Closing his eyes, the cold rain on his face. Feeling oddly at peace, before he is engulfed by a flash of light.

…**.**

Staring down at Francis's form his body in critical condition. Nathan's wounds struggle to heal from the damage taken from over a dozen highly damaging firearms.

Frantically setting up the apparatus he designed for his and Francis's journey. Though not complete, should be able to fully telegraph him to the targeted destination leaving his dying body here. Though not sure if the power core will be able to properly do the same for himself. Finding himself in a similar situation to his dying friend. Who means more to him than to describe him as such.

For the first time ever, emotion grips his heartless form. Morphing into a pale lithe looking alien creature. Eight stick thin deceptively strong clawed arms. Working faster, as inky blood oozes from its wounds. Creeping despair causing it to recall its life spent on this earth filled with inferior beings.

_**/ Flashback /**_

22 Years Ago

A pod launched into a sun in hopes of destroying what is imprisoned in it. An abomination, from the womb of it's alien mother that bore it to the cold confines of a pod destined to be vaporised. Having flayed the mind's of nearly all who assisted the birthing after taking its first breath, seemingly knowing it would be put down due to physical abnormalities atop of having both genders. Its 'mother' with the last of her strength, made sure it would die before she did.

Though ending up somewhere else entirely.

First it watched and learned from these under developed alien beings. Fascinated by their creativity despite their flaws. Going on to take control of a young son to a wealthy family who was in a coma due to a freak accident. Slowly replacing parts of its host as time went on. Adopting the identity of this human male, Nathan.

Meeting Francis in high school, who were just a normal boy with slightly sadistic urges, especially in regards to those who've wronged him. Befriending him, thinking it should be able to gather more accurate information if examining how certain experiences generally effect a somewhat innocent mind.

During one of its experiment's it killed Francis's family and erased most of his memories of the event, purposely leaving fragments making him feel as if he was responsible for the gas leak and eventual house fire. Observing as Francis come to hate himself instead of irrationally lashing out or becoming self-destructive, rather thinking that nothing he did was good enough and that everything he does is a failure. Nathan figured the conditions where suitable to get closer to Francis who he thought of as a test subject at first, but ultimately evolved into an obsession.

Not having a specific gender it divided itself in two and morphed into a female that eventually became Francis's girlfriend throughout high school. Though when it fell pregnant and being fully self-aware it generally rebelled against its other half, sharing it's obsession with Francis came the instinct of protecting it's mate from threats. Even if it meant killing its other half Nathan, who was relentless in pushing Francis to his limits. Nathan killed it as it would try to take Francis away from him, but not before removing its unborn spawn for study.

Steadily experimenting on an unknowing Francis who was too worried over his missing and pregnant high school sweetheart. Unknowingly injecting substances that would trigger mutations in his body, thinking it drugs to dull his emotional pain.

Francis going into a deep depression when months later, he received a voice note with a recorded suicide and a folder containing forged DNA documents and other evidence that their supposed child. Was a result of the multiple affairs she had going on while with him. Nathan bribing men in their area who his other half 'apparently' fucked around with to confirm this. One being beaten to near death by Francis when he pushed it too far, by spicing up the lie of the love of his life being a cheating slut a tad too much.

Of course Nathan was there to help him get over it. Not that long after Francis was dating again, Nathan making sure the inferior females would see to Francis's needs for a while. But having to do mind wipes on some after being too attached, cultivating a mentality in Francis that female's exist just for relief, making him no longer capable of forming proper emotional attachments. Without removing the sense of gender equality he abides by. After a while settling for strip clubs, alcohol, anime, occasional bar fights and gaming.

Realizing its fault that it had become too complacent masquerading as a human, planning to return to its home world along with Francis. Deciding to make his earlier fantasies of experiencing otherworldly adventure a reality. Heading back to its hidden pod, only to find it taken by the government.

High ranking officials tasked to hide certain parts, after deconstructing the alien wreck. As an increased amount of personnel started 'disappearing'. Nathan finding something rather unique in one of the facilities turned bloodbath, that changed his plan entirely. After two years since graduating high school, locating the final piece to completing his device located in the safe of one of the college student's home attending the institution it and Francis attends.

**/ Flashback -**_**End-**_** /**

Approaching police sirens bringing it out of its thoughts, 'Nathan' activating the device gently placing it on Francis's chest. The box opening and starts glowing. Nathan activating an explosive the size of a small cooler box with enough power to erase all evidence, as well half the city.

Timer counting down as Francis's body turns to ash, reaching out to touch the pile of what remained of its reason for existing.

Reaching out towards the burning light and turning into a pile of ash itself.

' _We will meet again…'_

Police arriving on the scene, though before any could get out of their cars they and half the city are erased from existence.

**/oOo\**

**DC Verse**

**Unknown planet**

…**.**

A sharp gasp followed by hacking cough's sound out through the filthy alleyway. Rather large humanoid wearing torn clothes a few sizes too small for the mountain of meat that is his body.

"What. The. Fuck!?" Looking down at his body that supposed to be filled with bullet holes. Noticing his body is completely different to his generally stocky one. Clothes feeling more like sausage casing, him being the sausage.

Standing up only for his pants to rip from ass to groin. His new set of improved tools comparable to that of some bad ending route hentai monster/villain flopping out and dangling between his legs.

Not getting the chance to fully wrap his head around his current situation before a tentacle wraps around his ankle. In freight and surprise he jumps.

With enough force to obliterate the vicinity, leaving it a fissured crater of dead alien beings as he blurs to outer space with untraceable speeds. Digging an abyssal trench halfway across one of the four moons surrounding the alien planet, with his face.

Gasping for breath when he realizes there is no oxygen. Floating in a tumbling like motion along with the building to car sized debris excavated with his forehead. Vision turning blurry as his face turns blue. Reaching out towards the blue/green tinged marble with half of it grey due to the massive cities. Consciousness fading as he fly's towards the planet with speeds rivalling a comet. Clothes burning off apon re-entry, gasping for air as he stares up at the dispersing clouds be burst through.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOOONNN!?"

…**.**

**Somewhere on the same planet…**

Blood red pupiless eyes staring down at the bloody smear, formerly a notorious broker. Her head shaven on the right with the rest of it ass length luxurious obsidian black. Very beautiful face, and a body garbed in a corset like battle suit concealed with a cloak, comparable to a curvaceous amazon goddess.

Glancing towards the cowering assistant, an alien female species with multiple eyes. Palming the altered mother box in her hand.

"This device. Is configured to lead me to what I seek?."

"Y-yes, b-but why would you want to release such a t-

Cut off when the building and two sectors, of establishments, housing, aliens in and surrounding the buildings, as well as the altered Motherbox in Grails hand is destroyed.

Goddess of anti-life shaking off her slight dizziness after she is buried several metres below ground.

Liquid rage flows through her at seeing the pieces of what remains of the device she spent the past two years searching for in her hand. Bursting from the ground, power flaring as she looks for the one responsible, prepared to make them plead for death.

A after a few moments of looking around the scar of destruction now forming the landscape. A man, human by the looks of it stands up and tries to clean his dirty naked body as best he can.

Grail disappearing in a burst of speed, punting him up into the air before burying him back down into the earth with a devastating punch, proceeding to fry him with her omega beams. Only to be blown back by a powerful vacuum of wind and shrapnel like debris.

Grail recovering as she manages to prevent herself from leaving the atmosphere. Heads back down and sees the man gingerly pulling himself from the body mould of molten rock.

Deciding to at least find out who he is, a foe capable of swatting away her omega beams and sending her rocketing to outer space without touching her. Warrants caution and a certain measure of respect.

Using a magic spell to translate what she says, she speaks as the man glances over her floating form. Feeling his gaze lingering on her exposed bits, she can't help but ogle the godlike specimen before fore her in turn. His rather plain looking face seemingly balancing his outrageous masculinity.

"Who are you?"

…**.**

Francis trying his best not to make any sudden moves. Shifting his weight form foot to foot as gently as he can. Rubbing the warm spot on his chest, feeling like he had set the shower spray a tad bit too hot. Looking up at the light charcoal grey skinned goddess floating a few feet in front of him. Focusing on her darker shade coal grey areola on her impressive large tits peeping from her damaged corset battle suit.

His third leg between his legs giving a dull throb indicating he is a little more than interested in what he sees. Pulling his head out of his ass when the beauty asks who he is. Thinking it's the local authorities he hastily answers.

"Look I'm sorry, I don't know where the fuck I am or what happened to me. The next moment I'm dying and then I end up in an alleyway nearly tentacle raped before face planting into the moon and crash landing here." Taking a breath after a rapid-fire explanation.

"Your name and origins stranger." The woman orders.

Francis getting irritated at her attitude, but reasons that it's understandable considering he crash landed and most likely killed whatever the hell was living here. Replies compliantly. "Francis Harper, twenty-two years old. From earth, could you p-

Silenced when she speeds forward, Francis noticing her snarl when he said he was from earth. Though as soon as fight or flight reflexes kick in time slows to a crawl. Getting out of her way, time resumes when she skids a trench through the rubble.

Looking at him, seeming to more cautious as she shoots omega beams from her eyes his way. Running away the landscape blurs past him and he find myself standing behind her. Staring at her firm plush, tight round ass in leather like material'd pants.

Realization hitting him.

'_I ran around the world in a split second!?'_

The woman letting out a surprised sound before, yelling out. "Stop running coward!" backing up while keeping her eye's on her surroundings. Freezes when she touches his front. Cock between her covered ass and the back of her head touching his chest.

Body dispersing in a bling light before a hard impact is felt on his head. Accompanied by a shattering sound. Blade shards of the woman's axe like sword raining down.

Disappearing and reappearing a distance away from his attacker. Interest when he sees her hands glowing with some kind of energy, her weapon reforming before holstering it, rendering it useless. Rubbing his sore head when he realizes something.

"_I'm Bald?"_

…**.**

Grail putting up a strong front, her arm numb and knowing she sprained her wrist by breaking her near indestructible metal alloyed weapon on the human's head. Thinking she can avoid further conflict by trying to be civil, and avoid her death although she will never admit it. Figuring since he isn't that angered as he rubs his bald head.

Subconsciously taking a step back as the ground trembles when the man named Francis merely clenches and unclenches his fists.

Though as she thinks about what to say when he makes a normal speed uppercut in the air towards her, a wall of wind like force slams into her. Eyes bugging out, most of her combat suite is ripped off, bones fracturing as the ground fragments and violently lurch up with her. Sent streaking across the sky, blurring through the clouds and emptying her stomach just as she breaks through the atmosphere. Struggling to stay conscious her lungs empty, grateful that she has new god physiology and able to survive in the vacuum of space. One of the moons stopping her as she forms a crater on impact.

For the first time in her life feeling real fear when Francis appears before her prone half broken form. Cocking his fist back and burying it in the ground beside her, world fading into black as she drowns in pain.

Only to wake up an unknown amount of time later.

Crying out and gasping in pain as she moves her broken body. Pain nearly forgotten as she looks around in awe. The fourth, and the largest of the moons orbiting the planet obliterated into bits of rock and dust. Which already starts the slow process of forming an asteroid belt around the planet.

Raging oceans of the giant planet seen form where she currently sits, swallowing up smaller landmasses.

In a stunned critically injured state, using her magic to open a portal to her mother's sanctum.

…**.**

**Earth**

**Abandoned Mission Temple.**

**Athens**

…**.**

Myrina stabbing her apprentice in the shoulder before stomping her in the face, sound of her nose breaking as she is blasted off into the stairs, one of the five columns surrounding the sand like fighting pit, stopping her.

Flicking the blood off her spear. Look of approval on her beautiful face as the teen of seventeen forces herself up on shaky legs.

"Again!"

Though a sudden rift opens up in the ring vacuum of space sucking up the sand, Myrina stabbing the spear into the ground and holding on. Her apprentice nearly sucked up by the anomaly following her action and anchoring herself with her spear stabbing into the now sand-less marble floor.

Though a bloodied grey skinned delicate hand reaches out and grips her ankle pulling her through before the battered figure of her daughter Grail, passes through. Forgetting all about the teen pleading for her help, watching her rapidly succumb to sub-zero temperatures and airless space before the portal closes.

Rushing to her daughters side, "Grail!." Franticly looking over her form already spotting several obvious breaks. Picking her up and blurring towards her room to where she can start healing her daughter.

Panicking as thoughts of her daughter challenging Darkseid, fills her mind. Already thinking of places they could flee to and go into hiding should he come looking to take her daughter away from her.

Grail's hoarse voice, albeit pain filled and exhausted. Myrina about to demand who did this to her when her daughter speaks.

"I found him mother, I found a weapon that can end Darkseid." Her body going slack as the last words leaves her lips.

Myrina elated and sceptical, though rushes to find healing salves and medicines to treat her daughter.

**/oOo\**

**Months later**

…**.**

Sitting at the top of the newly constructed enviro-dome transmitter overlooking the newly constructed pseudo city serving as an Intergalactic Mercenary HQ in this specific sector of the universe. Amazed by the technological advanced races occupying this planet.

Scuffle with Grail greatly fucking up the environment, constant hurricanes and rainy weather. Francis letting out a sigh, absently taking the datapad passed around by the construction crew. Feeling the disgusting slick residue covering the device, familiar ping of credits being transferred sounds out after scanning his hand after foreign DNA prevented it from properly scanning his own.

"For fuck sake Xethulo, Wipe your tentacles before touching the paybox!. It's the eleventh time!, is my goddamn translator not working or something!?." Tapping the thin device around his neck as his skin cannot be penetrated for an implant.

His co-workers ready to bail, after witnessing him killing the last two foreman. Unknowing that it was unintentional and completely by accident. It would be an understatement to say that they feared him. Not to mention that there are rumours going around that him and some mystery woman caused the cataclysm that fucked the planet up. Said rumours giving him enough rep to get hired the first few hours after registering as a freelancer merc weeks ago.

Wiping the goop off on his pants and passing on the device before slipping off of the metal beam, freefalling to the ground far below. Hovering off of the floor before impact and landing with a soft thud. Heading to the deserted island which became his designated training spot as to control his strength. Like how hard to grasp something and not break it, how fast to move so he won't run straight through anything before stopping.

Practicing some self-defence used by humanoid species via hollow vid, mostly recordings from pit fights. Taking a liking to the alien fighters from Jayd. But adding moves from video games or shows into the mix, to his non instant-killing but crippling arsenal.

Gathering that he is in fact in the DC verse. Remembering Nathan's odd questions, that weird device he had and the ridiculous levels of Opness, not to mention his bald head. Then there's the woman who he assumes was Grail if she matches and surpasses the image's describing her in comic books, attempted to kill him before he nearly lost his shit and beat the crap out of her before ditching her on one of the moons.

Most of it is just insinuation, though it doesn't hurt to be prepared if it turns out he where right. With shit like the Spectre, Anti-Monitor, Doomsday, Dax Novu, Nekron and so many fucken more being a pretty good motivator to git gud. Not even sure if he is resistant to magic, so far his only weakness is prolonged period without breathing.

Basically learning some martial art and if possible, learn some magic is pretty high on his to do list. Even if not a genius and he proves to be talentless in any, having some insight and knowledge of certain things should prove useful. Eager to find a way to get to earth to be surrounded by some familiar non-alien things, even finish his studying. Hell, although up for experiencing new things, eating food that bites back sometimes, having blue balls in fear of contracting alien STD's gets pretty damn uncomfortable. A fellow co-worker of his diagnosed with some fucked up shit that rotted off his cock's and makes him shit puss.

Returning to his room in the hotel like establishment, de-contaminating himself and dressing in a synthetic fireproof material, black Dungaree with a cheap brown shirt underneath. Steel toed boots that looks similar to timberlands. Donning a grey hooded trench coat like raincoat that keeps his body warm. Headed for the door and strapping the holster and pistol. Taking out his portable terminal, scrolling through bounties as he makes his way to the hub.

The said place buzzing with activity. Strip club brothels, betting shop's, fast food joints, street fights, daylight robbery and murder. Even considering staying here but when he overheard that some of the development investors pulled out when finding out that this city will be fucked in about fifty years. Due to the steady migration of its citizens, exploding crime rate and recurring natural disasters already wearing down the newly constructed dome. He considered otherwise. But still, the grim gritty ambiance of this place suiting him.

A few minutes later Francis sits back in a secluded spot after adding his name to the roster. Waiting for a job while playing flight simulations on his terminal. Not long until he receives a notification.

*** Mercenary 187.666. ; Alias – N/A; Confirmed kills: 20 High ranking bounties, 40 squadrons : Rank – Heavy hitter.***

*** Contract issued: 50 000 Credits; Mission Type: Assassination***

*** Issued by – Bling Bling the Hip Hop Ho' ***

***Accept Contract: Y/N***

Tapping yes, Francis makes his way to the shuttle bay for pick-up. Meeting the rest of the six man crew. Made up of a Korugarian, half cyborg Jaydian, the rest Francis would have to look up on his xeno-encyclopedia. Ignoting the banter from the boasting Jydian who tries to solidify dominance over the gathered mercs.

Francis tries to recall who exactly the woman is hiring them.

"Hey you!"

Francis acknowledging the Jydian acting like a douchebag. Replying with a threatening "Fuck-off.", noting their employer arriving with a carrier. Francis disappearing from sight before reappearing in front of the ramp extending from the ship. "Might wanna stop flapping your damn mouth."

Their employer, appearance matching her alias. Dressed like a ho' in slutty platinum and diamond jewellery black X-shaped pasties over nipples, micro bikini thong bottom pulled up in a wail-tail, black fish-net thigh high stockings, Shin length black platform heeled 'fuck me' combat boots. Leaving little to the imagination, her near naked voluptuously athletic form on full display.

Holding her hooked blade attached to a chain as she tells us we will be paid after our Job. The Korugarian not given a chance to fully voice out his disappointment before a smoking hole replaces his face along with an ear ringing gunshot blast. Bling Bling holding up a smoking gun, like some hybrid of an Uzzi, Assault rifle and canon. Fact that she is holding that big ass thing as if it weighed nothing proves that she had higher than normal human strength. Even if looking exactly like one.

"An' one be having problems?" Her Smokey, heavy rather strange accented feminine voice sounds out threateningly. "Good. Get on da' ship we got'a job ta' do!"

Their little group following their employer into the ship. Francis taking the now dead teammates credits and blade. Making his way up the closing ramp before the shuttle blasts off.

…**.**

**Unknown System**

**Y'Abbah Dhabba Dhu**

…**.**

Laying back in the wreck of what was formally a food stall. Francis who was blasted into it with a grenade launcher, lazily eating the first pieces of decent, fully edible food that doesn't taste like, ass, cold snot nor raw meat. While watching the last and only remaining Czarian, going by the name of Lobo. Tear apart what remains of the group of mercs hired to take him out. Or in this case, provide a good enough distraction for their greedy employer to sneak up on him.

Bling Bling, with surprising speed manages to bury her hooked chain blade in Lobo's forehead. Kicking off of his chest, doing a backflip in the air before aiming and emptying the magazine of her gun at him.

Lobo blurs forward, punching her so hard in the face the left pasty covering her nipple come's off of her jolting breast bouncing at the impact.

Bling Bling crashing into the wall, about to fall forward when Lobo wraps his large hand around her neck.

Francis getting up as Lobo pulls the hook from his head, about to skin Bling Bling's face. Roaring out in pain when his limbs snaps like a rotten wood branch in winter, in ways they aren't meant to be bent.

Falling to his side with a resounding heavy thud, Lobo sees the Merc he thought he had killed first standing over him. Before looking at Bling Bling, who looks at him with surprise. Then at Lobo with bloodlust and sadistic glee as she moves to grab the bloody hook. Thoughts of what she will do as Queen of Y'Abbah Dhabba Dhu after killing Lobo, fills her head. But is stopped when Francis crushes her weapon under foot.

"Wha'chu doin'!?"

"You owe me bitch, I want everyone's cut. Besides." Glancing down to Lobo whose healing factor already kicks in. "Czarian's are basically immortal, and can only be truly killed by other Czarian's. But thanks to Lobo, they are all dead."

Bling Bling shocked and incredulous, Francis continues in a bored tone. "You didn't stand a chance, I suggest you look for another monarch to usurp. Either way I want my pay and a shuttle ride back." Reaching down and gripping her by the face, hoisting her up off of the ground. Increasing his grip threatening to crush her skull.

" I don' have Th' cred's." Bling Bling starts, the rest of her pleas muffled when he adjusts his grip.

Lobo's uproars laughter drawing Francis's attention. Getting up and standing on his now healed legs. "As Much as I'd be wanting to watch T' bitch be taught a lesson. I still be havin' a bone T' pick."

His hand gripping the gun and firing to a rather fat man in a fur coat wearing too much gaudy jewellery. Rounds hitting the ground in front of him. "Don't even think about it pudgeball. I'll be on ya before ya reach Th' door!." Lobo roars out.

Francis noting Bling Bling's struggling becoming weaker as she is being smothered by his hand. Dropping her to the floor. Shifting his attention to Bling Bling's informant.

Start of a cold sweat is seen, the man pleading for his life when he looks between Francis and Lobo, Bling Bling who is recovering her breath looking for an escape route.

Getting an idea the man responds. " Maybe I can be offerin' a sulotion T' yer' predicament?"

A few hours later, Francis now on his own somewhat small ship armed with standard guns and defensive shielding. With a disarmed Bling Bling as his prisoner and a course set for Earth.

Lobo having provided him with a ship, in agreement that he and Bling Bling never enter this sector of the universe again.

At the boarders of the galaxy before preparing to jump to another. The Ships computer indicating that the jump will take up to two days.

Francis heading to his quarters and removing the restrains off of Bling Bling. "Ima get some sleep. Help yourself to food by the synthesizer. Just don't fuck with the ship and I'll drop you off at the next habitable planet with a spaceport."

Seeing his action bring a confused frown to her face. Though she doesn't dare try anything after witnessing the said man leaving her alone obliterate a space pirate fleet with a single punch on their way to the edge of the galaxy.

Noting him stop and stare at the last solar system near the rim. Staring at the passing planets and the sun at the centre with wonder before moving on to his quarters.

**/oOo\**

**Aboard Francis's Ship**

Getting out of the showers, Bling Bling makes her way to her quarters, naked body on full display. Entering the crew's quarters with six bunk's available. Sighing before plopping down on the closest one. Already cooking up a plan as to how she can manipulate Francis. The man clearly a powerhouse, though his lack of ambition irritates her. He could have destroyed lobo and become the ruler of a planet.

Getting an idea, memories of how she broke Lobo and took his spot before her recent fuck-up. Smirking as she gets up and makes her way to the Captains quarter's where Francis currently sleep's.

Adding extra sway to her hips as she saunters down the small hallway, the doors silently hissing open to reveal a fully naked Francis asleep on the bed.

Bling Bling pausing as she takes in his form laid bare before her, focusing on his monstrous cock and balls between his partially spread legs.

Bald head, relatively plain looking face with scar over left eye to the side of his close cropped, bearded jawline. Steel grey eyes. Large perfectly chiselled body best described as a Mountain of meat littered with scars. Dense bush of pubes. Huge, immensely girthy, veiny, un-cut cock with an apple sized head half concealed in thick foreskin hanging just past his knees, huge mango sized balls in heavy hairy ballsack. 1.95 Metre tall form covered in olive, tan coloured skin.

"What do you want?"

Francis's annoyed deep voice sounds out. Opening his eye's when sensing that someone entered his room. Though finding it hard to tear his gaze away from Bling Bling. Taking in her form.

Back length slightly curly brown hair and a messy fringe wearing it up in an undone, messy pony tail with a light purple hairband. Seductively beautiful face with soft features. Dark brown eyes, plump, full, pouty cock sucking, darker shade of brown lips. Big, full, doughy E-cup breasts capped with small dark brown areola and nipples, resting heavily on her chest. Toned attractively muscled arms and firm abdominals, slightly long nails of her hands and toes painted black. Curvaceous hourglass waist. Flared meaty breeding hips with a big, phat, firm bubble butt. Waxed, plump puffy lipped tight pussy shading to a darker shade of brown outer labia and pierced clitoral hood. Sleek toned legs with, thick soft thighs and pleasantly toned calves. Voluptuously athletic form of 1.67 metres in height covered in soft slightly light shade of coffee brown skin.

The stunned beauty, regains some of her composure when seeing his lusty hungry gaze on her.

"Like wa'chu see big man?"

Somewhat rhetorical question answered by Francis's bitch breaking member revving to full hardness.

Bling Bling although having fucked countless men, even aliens. Feels intimidated to the angrily throbbing cock seemingly made to break bitches. Her puffy cunt moistening in anticipation, thick soft thighs rubbing together. Nipples on her big, full, doughy E-cup breasts hardening.

Francis moving to the edge of the bed in a seated up position. Knowing this conniving birth is up to something.' _Fuck it, it haven't busted a nut since crash landing in this damn universe.'_

"Okay I'll bite, why you don't show me why I should even consider keeping you around." Smirking at the irritated frown on her face before her confidently struts forward and kneels between his legs.

"You'll be da' one scream'n ma' nem'." She states before spitting on her hands, taking hold of his painfully hard mass. Slowly working up a steady jerking motion, one hand too small to even hold half of his girth. Getting lost in the feel of ridge like veins pulsing with arousal as she leans in to kiss the fore-skin covered fat tip.

Musk of the thick pre-cum oozing from his pisshole, becoming even stronger when peeling back his thick foreskin with her tongue, sucking the underside of the apple sized head. Earning an aroused shudder from her and an encouraging groan from Francis.

Sliding her hands up his cock while wrapping her plump, full, pouty cock sucking, darker shade of brown lips around his tip. Prodding his leaking pisshole with the tip off her tongue gathering the salty, slimy pre-cum in her mouth. Before releasing it with a wet pop.

Looking up into Francis's eyes as she drools the pre-cum infused drool over his cock. Reaching down and palming his huge mango sized balls. The feel of his heavy hairy ballsack in between her widely spread fingers as she hefts them, making her whimper like a bitch in heat as she absently rubs and stains the side of her face up against his burly fuckmeat. Delirious as the smell of his arousal and musk makes her light headed.

Feeling his large hand rest atop her head as she nibbles on his cockhead's underside. Lifting it up, feeling his slick head pressed against her drool and pre-cum glossed lips. Obediently opening her mouth as his head enter. Her half lidded eyes tearing up, pre-cum slick hands previously fondling his cum factories now rubbing all over her shuddering voluptuously athletic form.

Glossing her perspiring soft slightly light shade of coffee brown skin. Before one hand kneads one of her supple tits, pulling and tugging at her nipples. The other training down to her waxed, plump puffy lipped tight pussy slick with slimy girlcum oozing out a steady stream of pussy juice dripping to the cool floor and connecting her slick upper inner thighs with clear silvery webbed strands. Steadily feeding her probing digits into her velvety, clenching pussy, occasionally slipping out, playing with and swatting her clit before feeding her hungry cunt with more fingers until she's fucking herself with three, velvety walls spasming and clamping as if sucking on them.

Gagging, coughing and gurgling in a slippery mess that mixes with the tear's trailing down her lower face, dripping down and slicking her swaying tits before splattering In the growing puddle of pussy juice as Francis partially force feed's more of his massive fuckmeat past her tonsils. Her body locking up as a mini orgasm rips through her, hands raising up to grip Francis's rippling tree trunk like thighs as he steadily stretches her now bulging gullet with more cock than she could ever hope to swallow.

Bling Bling's seductively beautiful, pre-cum, drool and tear stained face contorting in a lewd expression of one suffocating in delirious asphyxiation induced euphoria. Her pussy squirting on the floor between her kneeling spread legs as she taters the edge of consciousness. Feeling as if the monster threatening to dislocate her jaw is fucking her stomach. Eyes rolling at the back of her head as her nostrils bubbling clear mucus infused slobbery pre-cum, tickled by his dense bush of pubes. Stretched lips around the base like a cock-ring. Fuckmeat bloating even further as Francis roar's in release.

Her spasming throat muscles milking his cock like a pussy, half lidded tearing eyes opening wide as an obscene amount of thick, pearly potent jizz is dumped directly into her stomach via spurts of thick, pearly, hot, slimy ropes. Seemingly endless flood filling till overfull, overflow surging up and escaping though her tightly stretched lips and spurting out her nose.

Francis releasing her head and pulling his cock from her throat pussy, with a lewd wet gagging retching slurp. Bling Bling giving a sharp deep gasp before holding her swollen belly and clamping a hand over her mouth as she regurgitates the excess cum she's unable to stomach. Forming a large alabaster puddle.

Gasping and letting out a burp before looking up at Francis past his still hard cock seemingly harder than before, breathing heavily. Unsure if she could take it. His godlike form coated in a sheen of perspiration, looking down at her expectantly.

On shaky legs she gets up, nearly slipping in the puddle of jizz as she puts her hands on Francis's wide, muscled shoulders. Steadying herself as she places her feet to his sides on the bed. Raising herself in a squatting position and aligning her dripping cunt with his cockhead.

His large calloused hands running up her sleek toned legs with, squeezing her thick soft thighs, tracing over her smoothly toned abdominals, Up her curvaceous hourglass waist, grabbing onto and kneading her big, full, doughy E-cup breasts. Leaning down, sucking and biting her rubbery dark brown nipples. Bling Bling gripping the back of his head with one hand, her back slick with beads of sweat running down as she erotically arches it, disappearing between the ass crack of her big, phat, firm bubble but. Hissing out in pain as she forces herself down, feet scrunching and pretty toes curling up in her sheets as she forces the huge head into her tightly stretched pussy. Francis grunting loudly when her vice like velvety, slimy folds grip and massage his sensitive head.

Pain near unbearable at feeling as if she is being split in two. About to dismount him when she feels Francis stop her with his hands. Gripping her in a painful vice, hard enough to leave bruises. One hand squeezing a supple sweaty ass cheek of her big, phat, firm bubble butt. The other holding onto the side of her flared meaty breeding hips. Fingers sinking and nails digging into her soft smooth flesh.

Retort cut of along with the breath being driven out of her lungs when it feels like her soul it being destroyed along with her spasming, velvety insides of her pussy in the form of a banshee's wail. Her pussy stretching to is limit letting out jets of squirt drenching his diamond sculpted abs in piss. Her tearing eyes bugging out and drooling mouth gaped open in a silent scream, hands gripping his wrists with force that would break a normal humans.

Taking more than a few moments to stuff over a quarter of his meat up her wrecked cunt. Bling Bling's wailing pleas falling on deaf ears as Francis's is determined to fully claim her. Leaning forwards and latching onto her mouth in a searing kiss.

Morphing into a sloppy liplock of muffled pain filled wailing moans and bestial grunts.

Bling Bling's pain morphing with euphoric pleasure, ruined cunt stretched to its limits as the huge head rams up against her cervix. Bling Bling releasing a disappointed mewl when Francis breaks away from the heated liplock. Laying back on the bead and folding his hands behind his head.

Bling Bling leaning forward, putting her hands on his chest, nails raking over his skin as she starts riding him in earnest like a wanton cock craving slut. Hollering out obscenities in between gruttural feminine panting, wailing orgasm induced squealing moans. Squishy squelching sounds of their joint sexes increases with intensity of their fucking, sounding out loudly through the body heated sex scented air

Francis's groaning and moaning at the toe curling pleasure of her vice like pussy stuffed with nearly half of his bloated mass. Admiring her face stuck between an expression of pain filled pleasure and focus, her flopping, bouncing sweaty tits scattering silvery droplets every time they fleshly slap together, her small dark brown areola and hard rubbery nipples dripping sweat drawing circles in the air. Her sweat slick big, phat, firm bubble butt rippling, jiggling and slightly spreading revealing her darker shade of brown sweat slick asshole. Along with the undersides of her sweaty thick soft thighs connected by a foamy, slimy web like strand like cocktail of their frothy fluid's. Tightly stretched, wrecked gushing pussy queefing as its inner folds are reamed flat my bloated mass spearing the wind out of her lungs and battering the entrance to her womb.

Bling Bling letting out a shuddering gasp like moan, her face contorting into a fucked silly ahegao as her sweat glistened body spasm.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCK!" hollering out as the biggest orgasm she has experienced causes through her. Her arms giving as she collapses forward onto Francis's heaving sweaty chest, his cock still buried deep inside of her

Panting hand gasping for air in desperation to fill her burning lungs. Feeling a foreign emotion when he combs her sweat matted hear from her face. Cradling her chin and looking deep into her fluttering half lidded eyes. Sparing him a rare exhausted smile, but feeling weird at this sense of comfort wrapped in his huge muscled, strong arms. Usually using sex as a method to get what she wants or scratch a frequent 'itch' gained from her near nymphomaniac level'd sexdrive.

Though is caught off guard when Francis rolls over and starts fucking her anew, his gentle deep thrusts in her destroyed sloppy cunt soon violent blurring jackhammering, as he pile drive's her into the bed with bone jarring thrusts.

Stuffing one of his large tick fingers into her mouth to gag and suck on, shutting her up as he squats over her. His other hand reaching under her, pulling her sweaty mane and leaning down to lick and kiss her sweaty neck. Francis fucking the ever living shit out of her like a demented nymphomaniac possessed by a sex starved lust demon, in mating press position.

Bling Bling ripping the sheets her hands grip, her legs wide spread in a V luckily the frothy pseudo lube provided by their fucking and their sweat prevents any friction burns in her inner thighs. bobbling in a limp flailing like motion, at the toe curling, mind breaking pain filled climax crashing into her like a Tsunami. As huge cockhead breaks past her final barrier and hits the back of her uterus. All her sore throat and breathless burning lungs can manage is ragged keening sounds.

Combined with his pubis slamming down on the oversensitive clit of her spurting, squelching cunt. Huge mango sized balls heavy hairy ballsack slick with slimy fuckjuice, slapping against her winking dark brown asshole glistened with the slimy cocktail of their combined fluids trailing down her crack and wetting the sweat soaked sheets, sack rising up as her uterus is filled to egg raping capacity with an alabaster flood.

Seems to be too much for Bling Bling to take, hear body giving one last particularly violent spasm before gong slack. Losing consciousness, her body numb and tingling from head to toe.

Sense of incredulous dread welling up when she feels Francis latch onto both nipples when mashing her tits together, sawing his still unbelievably hard cock in and out of her. But is snuffed out by the wave of exhaustion, greeted by post orgasmic bliss and unconsciousness as he dim lights on the ceiling of the room fades into black.

'_What T' hel' I be gettn' myself into.'_

…**.**

**One week Later**

**Oa's Solar System**

…**.**

Francis lay on his sex stained bed, captain's cabin filled with the stench of raunchy messy sex. Nearly every inch of the floor covered in thick cum, pussyjuice and Bling Bling squirt. The said woman in a semi-comatose state laying cuddled up next to him. They two only taking break's to eat and relieve themselves. Francis learning that he real name is Belladonna. Who has become somewhat more submissive and open after being, 'conquered' by Francis as she herself would put it.

Francis stroking the curve of her flared meaty breeding hips, amused smirk tugging at his lips at the wet queefing sound her raw, abused, gaping creampied pussy makes.

Thinking about what she had mentioned earlier.

' _Wachu' plan'n T' do when' yer get Th'?.'_

Join the Justice League?. No.

Be a Villain?, No, but he did entertain the idea of Belladonna wanting to start some sort of criminal organisation/syndicate. Him being her trump card to pull her ass out of fire.

Become a god?. This actually made him think about a few things, Depending on when he will get to earth. Olympus will have no king since Zeus most likely went on a fucking spree siring bastards. Or Apollo, took the mantel of god of Olympus. .

Deciding to not overthink things and leaving it for when he gets there.

Alert when suddenly the ship rocks violently, pulled out of FTL. The emergency systems blaring. Belladonna groaning awake, Francis picking her up and putting her in a space suit. Doing the same he heads to the cockpit, carrying Belladonna who has temporarily lost the function of her legs.

"What the hell?"

Francis and Belladonna stare in shock at the Titanic humanoid face visible in the sun as a moon sized bubble pops off of its surface, then closes. From their position, tiny black things seem to be flying around a little glowing green figure.

Multitude of solar flares given off by the abnormality making the ships systems blare. Frying the systems, the power core already in critical state of being overheated. Francis blurring to the escape shuttle with Belladonna.

Thinking about that green figure, he tells Belladonna. "Get to the planet in the distance. If what I saw was what I think it was. We won't be stranded after this."

…**.**

Ardakian Trawl

Panicking as the shadow demons force their way into her bubble shield construct. But suddenly they are torn to pieces. Staring in shock as a rather large humanoid in a suit obliterates them with untraceable punching jabs.

"Fuck!" She hears the figure say. Noting his ripped suit eaten away by the shadow demon's.

Regaining her composure she surrounds him in a shield. Still shaken from the experience she speaks. "T-thank you stranger."

Receiving a curt nod in acknowledgement when his communicator goes off.

"**Francis, get your ass ov' here. Don' think Th' piece of shit will hold,"**

Without warning and the sound of her shields breaking the humanoid disappears.

Ardakian's ring communicator goes off, Kilowog's voice sounding out with concern and impatience.

"I'm in the middle of something!" Ardakian responds dismissively and streaks towards the shuttle entering Oa's atmosphere. Using her ring to shield the ship, the humanoid who saved her now folly naked as his suit incinerated on re-entry. Nearly loosing focus and dropping the shuttle as he approaches while muttering something along the lines of stealing someone called superman's suits. Aloof in regards to the flustered female alien.

Setting the ship down onto the ground. When a woman walks out of the shuttle door's with bowed legs, taking off her suit's helmet and frowning at the male.

"You be dangling TH' dong Fronta' ery' bitch you meet?"

The male seemingly ignoring the female when they are surrounded by green Lanterns. The female taking out her gun and aiming it at one of them.

Ardakian about to tell them that the two aliens aren't hostile when the male disappears. The sound of breaking bones is heard, To everyone's shock the male stands over a screaming Sinestro. Crushing his arm, and grinding his splintered bones while staring down at him with a murderous glare. Dropping his limp arm and glaring at all lanterns staring at him in shock with their rings trained on him, the male speaks.

"If any lethal intention is directed at her again, I will kill you all."

The female who Ardakain assumes is the humanoids mate inches towards him while holding her gun in one hand and pulling out a chained hook in the other. Ready to attack

"Stop!" Ardakian shout's gaining everyone's attention. "He saved me from an attack!."

Kilowag speaks up. "Everybody calm the hell down." Sinestro glaring murderously as Boodikka takes him to receive medical assistance. Scanning the two humanoids. "A human?" muttering to himself as the ring identifies the male as human and the female as a humanoid species from another sector.

"Rookie!"

Arisia Rrab stiffens in attention.

"Go with Ardakian and escort our 'guests'." Kilowag orders, turning his focus to Ardakian. "I expect you to make it to the de-briefing, on time."

Flying off and contacting Hal Jordan asking if he knows anything about the scanned human.

"Thank you." Ardakian approaches, awkward as the male humanoid is still naked. Constructing a green robe his size. Taking it and putting it on, him and his mate follow her and Arisia. "Didn't get your name. Names Ardakian as you've heard." offering her hand in greeting.

"Francis Harper." Taking her hand.

"Bling Bling." Folding her arms under her sizable bust while giving Ardakian a once over.

"I'm Arisia, lantern in training." The Elf eared human looking woman speaks up. Group making their way to where they will wait until called apon by the Guardians. Francis noticing the female Jaydian spotted amongst the dispersed group following them out of sight.

**/oOo\**

**Months Earlier, Earth**

**US government secret facility**

"FRANCIS!"

Memories not her own flooding her head, wincing at the vast knowledge and vivid memories. Muffled noises in the bright room scented with sterilizing agents to mask the scent of death and blood.

"Ah, the smaller one is awake."

Her blurry gaze clearing up, noting at least a dozen humans. Walking about either writing down notes. Busy recording data on a computer or poking and prodding the two large, dissected white aliens on the rather large tables.

"What should we do with it?" asks one.

"It's a 'she', why not use the male's semen samples to breed more subjects?"

Through before they can continue their little discussion, the female conducting the autopsy on the female white alien suddenly slashes two of the scientist's throats. Soldier's guarding the entrance mark in with a blank look in their eyes and start slaughtering the scientists with their combat knives. Two releasing the oddly calm female alien from her restrains. Before stabbing themselves in their throats. Seemingly regaining control of their minds, they panic and struggle while drowning on their own blood.

The pale white alien shape shifting into an abnormally large snake and proceeds to eat the two dead corpses on the autopsy tables. Morphing into an even larger one due to its increased biomass. Turning invisible and phasing through the walls.

Eating every living thing in the facility alive, muffled screams as they are crushed by muscles and eaten by acid, heard briefly by the next victim before they join their dying co-workers.

A sound of an alarm being triggered as it makes the surface. White Alien stumbling as more memories flood its mind.

'_M'gann M'orzz, M'gann. A White Martian from….'_

Hear head aching as more memories flood her mind.

'_Francis…., Friends. Precious Person…. My Mate'_

Dust cloads seen in the distance as a convoy approaches.

' _I need to leave here, need to find someplace safe.'_

Her large body contracting and shaping into a smaller more human looking form.

Luxurious Crimson shoulder length hair parted to the left with a few stray bangs. Very beautiful youthful face with rounded delicate features, Ruby red eyes, darker shade of emerald green full, pouty cocksucking lips. Large, supple gravity defyingly perky G-cup breasts capped with darker emerald green coloured medium puffy areola and nipples. Perfect hourglass waist with softly toned, defined abdominals. Flared wide child birthing hips and a plush, plump heart shaped ass that jiggles noticeably when she walks. Neatly trimmed bush of pubes, and a tight cunt with puffy lips. Toned sleek legs, with slightly thick thighs leaving a gap between them near her groin and toned calves. Voluptuous, amazon like goddess form of 1.70 metres in height covered in flawless silky smooth emerald skin.

Covering herself in a modest white sundress that fails to fully conceal her womanly shape and 'charms'.

Turning invisible before flying off towards the location in her mind. Though as soon as she nears it she feels faint. Fatigue taking over she crashes onto the sandy beach below.

' _Francis… I will find you.'_

Falling unconscious.

…**.**

**Themyscira**

Hippolyta sitting in the gardens sipping on wine while sharing stories with Artemis when a warrior guard approaches.

"My Queen we have found… something that has washed ashore."

A few minutes later.

Hippolyta stares in awe at the breath-taking green skinned beauty.

"A dryad?" Artemis asks her queen.

"The Fye have long disappeared Artemis." Reaching to brush the unconscious girl's hair from her perfect face when she is assaulted by a series of vivid visions.

'_Fear, Pain, Torture, Hope.'_

Pulling her hand away as if burnt. Artemis, asking if she is okay. Hippolyta feeling the faith she has in the world of men weaken at seeing the horrors this girl from the stars had endured by their hands. Feeling that sending her daughter to the outside world was a mistake.

"Have a room prepared for her."

Hippolyta dismissing Artemis, wishing to be alone with her thoughts as she wonders.

'_Just who is Francis?.'_

**/oOo\**


	2. Chapter 2

**/oOo\**

**War's of Light Arc 1 – Pt2**

…**.**

**Oa**

**Guardian's Sanctum**

…**.**

In a Circular room.

Smooth walls made of a dull grey/black metallic like stone. The circular perch the Guardians stand on. Glowing a bright, soft, blue light surrounding and hovering motionlessly above the stage below, lighting up the otherwise dim chamber.

Ardakian Trawl moving to join with many of the high ranking Green Lanterns present on Oa. Noting the rookie Arisa, arriving late to the debriefing. After having given her report and allowing the Guardians to review events from her power ring.

One of the guardians, Ganthet. Speaks. "We must prepare our forces to confront the threat at hand."

Bringing up the hologram. Image making Ardakian ball her fists. Feeling unsettling fear at the sight of the shapeless thing that nearly killed her.

"We know from her ring that Ardakians attacker's where Shadow Demons. Soulless creatures from the Anti-Matter Universe, we haven't seen them since the great Crisis. They came from a rift in our sun, connected directly to their universe."

The Guardian interrupted when Sinestro interjects. "It does not seem like a mere anomaly." Not in the best of moods since the confrontation with the human named Francis.

The Guardian nodding his head in confirmation, continuing with his explanation. "No, we are where able to make a detailed amylases through Ardakian's ring. There's no mistake, the demons. Where sent by Krona."

The chamber erupting into bouts of hushed murmurs amongst the green lanterns.

One of the other Guardians continues. "Most of you know Krona's story, how he defied authority. He created the Anti-Matter universe billions of years ago. He nearly annihilated all of creation."

Another speaks," As punishment he was turned into disembodied energy and scattered through-out the cosmos. We thought him gone but it seems he has reconstituted himself in the Anti-matter verse. We believe that this is the beginning. That Krona plans to use our sun, the very centre of the universe as a portal to attack us."

"We have sent a squadron of Lanterns to the sun to start monitoring. They will be setting up observation constructs to conserve energy. Meanwhile, all documents and artefacts will be moved to the Broome-Kane star cluster for safe keeping. We'll need everyone on close watch while we evacuate."

"Evacuate!?" an incredulous shout sounds out, sparking an uproar amongst the Lanterns.

The Guardian known as Ganthet continues. Voice causing murmurs to momentarily die down. "We have already removed the book of Oa, our most sacred text. Next will be the Library. "

Sinestro speaking up again. "Excuse me Ganthet. But your precautions seem rather… extraordinary."

"Krona is a tyrant with Insatiable aggression Sinestro... he vowed to destroy Oa, and we take that threat seriously." Addressing the Lanterns present, "We suggest you change your rings immediately for the Central Battery will be removed as well."

Ardakian stepping forward, "What of the human?, Francis. He displays physical abilities beyond the power of any here. He was able to obliterate the shadow demons with the force of his blow's."

The guardian Remakar speaking with a dismissive tone. "Green lantern Hal Jordan will be conducting the initial interrogation alongside Laira Omoto, before the human is to be judged. That is all"

The meeting adjourned as Green Lantern's make their way towards the Central Battery.

Ardakian moving to Hal Jordan, requesting she come along.

"I don't see why not." He simply responds with a shrug.

…**.**

**Moments Later…**

**Sciencecell's **

…**.**

Though when the trio arrives at this peculiar humans cell.

The Jailor's guarding the entrance acting rather awkward. About to say something when a rather impatient Ardakian moves forward, opening the door.

Hal and Laira following closely pause in flabbergasted shock. The female sitting in the large muscled humans lap with her back to them as she bucks, bounces and writhes on the man's lap.

The sound of the female that arrived with the human. Pain filled pleasured wails mixing with the rapid impacts of her sweat slick big, phat, firm bubble butt. Rippling at every balls deep impact. Violently jiggling ass scattering sweaty droplets as well as slimy globs of her frothy mixed fuck fluids coating both their crotches, as she impales her sloppy squelching plump puffy lipped pussy stretched to its on the immensely girthy bloated veiny mass gouging her insides.

The human lounging back on the bunk-bed in a relaxed, reclined position. Notices the three flustered lanterns.

Giving the woman riding him a sharp stinging swat on her ass. Releasing a pained hiss from her mouth biting down on his shoulder, her long black painted nails raking harmlessly on his back. Sleek toned legs around his waist as her thick soft thighs clamp on his waist and pretty black painted toes of her hooked beautiful feet curling as her convulsing body writhes on his in climax. Her squirt drenching their slick crotches and bed even further. Sweat matted back length slightly curly brown hair arching in the air as she throw's her head back voicing her release in a breathless drawn out euphoric groan like moan.

Bling bling, noticing that her lover is focused on something else, her initial irritation replaced by a look of mischief when observing the flustered trio over her shoulder.

The Jaydian woman seemingly the only one maintaining her composure, with a frown.

Bling Bling making a show of planting sloppy kisses on his neck as she dismounts him. Giving their three a 'front row seat' as she slides off of the enormous cock with a squelching slurp, the head popping free from her gaping pussy like a cork.

The obscene amount of thick gooey jizz stuffed in her pulsing cunt rushing out in a steady cloudy flood ruining the bed. Oozing off the edge and splattering on the floor between the man's spread legs.

"You heard of knocking?" The human asks them between grunting moans slapping Bling Bling's hand away from his semi-erect cock, unperturbed by his state of undress and the now public display of him and his lover's intimacy.

"W-well, uhm. We'll wait outside." Hall awkwardly speaks up. The trio taking thier leave, door hissing shut behind them.

He gets up to put on the overall like prisoner clothes provided for him.

Bling bling simply laying back and telling her lover not to be long. The human moving out noticing hall staring at Bling bling's naked form.

Once outside the cell he breaks the awkward atmosphere asking bluntly. "So, how long do you plan on keeping us here? Are we your prisoners?."

"You are considered an unknown threat." Laira responds bluntly.

Shrugging, seeing nothing wrong with their reasoning. He looks to Hal. "You from Earth?"

"Yeah, Name's Hal Jordan and these are my fellow green lanterns.", Ardakian re-introducing herself, Laira giving him a simple but respectable greeting.

Hal continues. "Though how did you get this far out in space. Not to mention superhuman abilities." Hal questions.

Liara's ring flashes her eyes gaining an emerald glow. Motioning Francis who looks at her questioningly, to answer the questions.

"Found something called a Mother box, woke up on an alien world. Got into a fistfight with a demigoddess and blew up a moon. Became a merc, ended up fucking my latest employer and was on my way to earth before an abnormally powerful solar flare roasted our shields and nearly flash fried my ship, oh and I saved her." gesturing towards Ardakain.

"He isn't lying." Laira states, her eyes losing its glow.

"What, you serious?" Hal questions. Somewhat in disbelief that his unbelievable story is true, reasoning that his own experience that led him here a few months ago could also be considered an unusual circumstance.

"I personally don't see a reason why we shouldn't trust in what he says. Considering he hadn't broken out already." Ardakian adds.

"Wait, your name's Francis?". Hal asks, gaining an amused smile.

"I could literally rip that smile off of your face faster than you can blink." Francis's threat turning Hal's amused smirk into a stiff frown. He moves on to ask. "So, mind if you guys can fix my ship so we can be on our way. That would be great."

"Your ship has been repaired and used to help evacuate the planet." Laira responds, ignoring his clear irritation and continuing. "The Guardians are most likely expecting us."

…**.**

**Guardian's Sanctum**

…**.**

After a few long moments of thorough questioning.

The Guardians seemingly come to a decision. The one known as Ganthet speaks, asking that Francis aide them in the new threat.

"This is bullshit, so after saving one of your Lanterns. I'm held prisoner as thanks?" Francis close to losing his temper. Putting what Lanterns are in the room on edge.

The Gardian known as Remakar refutes. "You and your partner would have been stranded anyway. Not to mention attacking one of our most esteemed Lantern's without provocation. If anything, providing accommodation and safe harbour is more than enough as thanks."

"You think I'm a damn idiot?. You have a planet sized threat with legions of the things you call shadow demons about to come and destroy 'this' planet. You conniving little shits are planning to force me to deal with your problems!." Francis practically fuming, his hands balling into fists. Merely popping of his knuckles is enough to cause tremors.

Ganthet speaks attempting to diffuse the situation before Remakar further aggravates the human. "It seems we are at an impasse." Sighing before he continues. "Francis Harper, on behalf of the guardians. I implore you to aid us in our time of need. Aside from a ship, you will be greatly rewarded with whatever else you may need. Once our crisis is averted."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself. Figuring he should help get this crap out of the way and get on with his own plans.

**/oOo\**

**Later**

**Unoccupied Galactic emissary quarters**

…**.**

In a luxurious open planned suite resembling lavish living quarters with soft tones of sterile while. Black and gold trimmings as well as obscure alien art hung on some of the slanted or curved walls.

Francis sit's in thought as he finishes his meal in what seems to be a lounge. Sitting on a hover-couch like piece of furniture.

After forcing down two servings of what goes for steak egg and chips on this planet. Thinking of surprise fucking Bling bling who's currently soaking in the bath. When suite AI assistant, informs him that there is someone at the door.

Hissing open to reveal the female green lanterns Arisa and Laira.

"Here is your combat suite." Arisa, the young beautiful elfish looking lantern speaks up with some obvious nervous nous. Handing him the green and white folded suite and helmet like facemask like something a game character like Sub-zero would wear.

"Thanks?" Taking the suit, and stretching it. "Great, its skin tight."

"Uhm, s-sorry for the inconvenience but it's the only o-"

"- its okay miss." He reassures her. "Give me a few moments and I'll be out."

Laira leaning against the opposite wall of the other side of the wall in the hallway. Answering what questions Arisa has.

A few moments later Francis exits. The suite like a sausage casing over his mountain of muscled meat like form, along with a makeshift kilt made from torn bed-sheets. The melodious feminine laughter of Bling Bling is heard as she holds her stomach while keeling over.

Francis asking Laira how to use the face mask as he closes the door behind him.

Arisa asking him what was that all about, when he raises the front of the tattered bed-sheet kilt.

Both Lanterns looking at the obscenely large volleyball sized bulge in front of his skin tight bottoms with the outline of his near grotesquely large genital's. Arisa's hands cupping her mouth to muffle her squeal as she averts her flustered gaze.

Laira gaining a faint blush and glaring at Francis, who drops the sheet as he continues.

"It's uncomfortable enough that it appears as if I crapped my suite. As well as the tip poking my ass cheeks and it feels as if my balls are being constricted. Could we please get this over with?". Securing the mask and pressing the button like optic on the side. A thin glossy glass like film covers his head. Hud display indicating one hour of oxygen available along with a suit. Deactivating it and watching as it collapses down into a high collar.

Laira dismissing Arisa who seems more than happy to escape the awkward atmosphere.

Laira wondering if these inappropriate situations will increase the more time she spends with this human. The memory of him mating with his lover and a brief thought she had on how he managed to stuff his tool that deep inside her, comes back.

Addressing him she speaks. "Before we head towards the Outposts where we intend to engage Krona and his Shadow Demons. I have volunteered to evaluate your physical capabilities, as well as train you so that you are not a danger to those around you."

"I suppose this is the training arc of this adventure so-far." Francis mutters more to himself than the frowning Laira who interprets his muttering as an insult. Uncaring of what her thoughts might be, with a sigh he continues." Fine, lead the way then."

…**.**

Not long after Laira and Francis had left to the training field.

Ardakian makes her way to his new living quarters. Intent on expressing her gratitude for saving her life and apologies for what inconveniences it caused him.

Arriving the door and speaking through the com. receiving no response accept for the door opening.

The blare of heavy rhythmic beats, a female with a deep beautiful sensual voice singing vulgar lyrics describing sex, riches and violence.

Stepping into the lounge area she sees Francis's companion, Bling Bling. Dancing along to the music, clad in only a tube top and matching thong barely containing her bouncing tit's and leaving her gyrating big, phat ass basically bare.

Her bare foot stepping hard on a broken shard of one of the broken, emptied bottles lying about. "OH SHHHIIIT!, FUCK!"

Nearly falling on her ass as she half drunkenly hops about. Plopping onto the couch and pulling the shard from her now bleeding foot. Pouring some of the alcohol she is drinking onto it. Sitting reclined on the couch with a sigh.

Until she notices Ardakian standing near the entrance. Turning the volume of the music down slightly.

"Maybe I should come back another time."

About to leave when Bling Bling speaks. "Ey!, you be dat' bitch Francis saved. Wha' chu' want?"

"Just came by to see Francis." Ardakian replies dismissively.

Bling Bling forming an Idea. Since her and Francis are stranded here till her aid's those big headed blue midgets in something she couldn't be bothered to recall. Gaining a smirk thinking of her younger years as a rising backstabbing cutthroat, of manipulating some alien bitches into working for her as informants under the guise of whores.

Figuring she could indirectly use Francis to form a crew.

'_Besides he be get'tin more pussy, I be takin' a break from being fucked silly all T' time'. It'll be a win-win._' She thinks to herself.

An idea comes to mind, wondering how far she can bullshit this alien bitch into actually believing her. "Well Imma tell you what T' be doin' if ya want te show him appreciation. His people be hav'n, 'unique' customs."

**/oOo\**

**Few Day's later**

…**.**

The days seem to have dragged on longer than he had thought they would. At some point Francis had hoped Krona hurry his ass up and attack already.

"This time try deflecting attacks with barely any force."

Laira's voice seemingly sounds from all around him.

His vision impaired by a blindfold.

Laira having gone all out on the first day of what she calls, control conditioning. Though he thinks it's just her being irritated that his reflexes have the speed to match his physical capabilities. Surpasses what most martial artists and warriors could ever hope to imagine, without having to train in any of them.

Thinking to how few of the lanterns have come to converse with him. Mostly the female alien's whose species are big on the natural selection aspect of reproduction. The memory of those who suffered alien STD's back on the first alien planet he lived on, keeping his dick in his pants aside from when it's buried deep in Bling Bling's holes.

Though some of them had interested him. Namely a female with four perfect tit's, though her face looked like an angler fish. As well as another rather interesting looking bug type of alien female with a phat onion booty, but a natural odour smelling of stale vomit. Was off-puting.

Status basically jumped to odd alien to suitable mate when he levelled a portion of the unoccupied city out of spite towards the Guardians.

Brought back to reality…

Something impacts him like a freight train, burying him half into the training grounds surface.

"Agh, fuck" getting up and dusting himself off. Pulling his blindfold from his eyes. Swearing he caught a smirk tugging at Laira's lips as she stands with her arms folded, unknowingly or knowingly pronouncing her breasts.

"You know, even if it doesn't hurt its still annoying." Francis retorts with clear irritation as he tries and cleans the dust and chips off rubble as best as he can.

"You have some talent. Though your lack of discipline and patience hinders you from reaching your potential."

"I take it we have reached the end of this… training?."

"For now I suppose. I should head out to take watch along with the other lanterns. More shadow demons have been sighted, emerging from the sun with increased frequency."

"Thank you Laira."

"Although trying at times, it has been an honour." Bowing respectively towards Francis who gives her a nod in return.

Laira enveloped in emerald light takes off and soon disappears from Oa's skies in a green streak of fading light.

Figuring he ought to practice on increasing his lung capacity further. Bling Bling most likely still sleeping in from last night's marathon like fucking, or drunk. Having nothing much to do as there is 'nothing much worth stealing', as she says. Not to mention killing anyone here will result in her inevitable capture and incarceration.

En-route to the swimming pool like baths, he takes flight with a light leap into the air.

Even after having done it so many times.

Flying still manages to amaze him, although giddiness and excitement having died down after the first fifty times or so. It doesn't make it, or feel any less awesome.

Though his lazy air acrobatics are paused when he notices Ardakian approaching him. Doing a barrel roll and correcting his position mid-air.

"Yo, Ardakian. What's up?"

Noting the female alien rather distracted and somewhat anxious.

"Uh-uhm I had hoped to properly thank you for saving my life. I'd thought it would be best when you have concluded your training with Laira." Wringing her hands slightly as she draws closer to Francis.

She continues with a flustered tone. Noting from what he could gather on his brief bouts of interaction with her. Her usually easy going and sometimes brutally blunt self. "Your companion. She uhm, showed me of how your people show gratitude to one another. But, Uhm. I-… For my people such acts are usually reserved for –

\- Woah wait, I remember Bling Bling said you were looking for me bu-"

His interruption and some unknown reason for her being at her wit's end, pushing her to act.

Francis more than a little surprised when Ardakian moves in, her dark brown full, plump cock-sucking lips on his.

Though breaking away when he was just about to enjoy and get into the pleasant yet intimate surprise.

Ardakian's large tail swishing behind her and her slender equine like ear's flattening in a show of embarrassment. She quickly mutters. "Y-your mate said it was a gesture to show a great amount of gratitude. I-"

She is cut off by Francis yet again.

Though this time he embraces her while locking their lips in a heated kiss.

Ardakian resisting fiercely when she feels his large, muscled arms wrap around her. His slick velvety pink human tongue invading her mouth. Raking along her sharper than normal human teeth.

Ardakian releasing a surprised moan when he sucks on her alien blue coloured, rough cat-like tongue whilst his strong large hands trail down the small of her back. Hitched gasping mewl muffled in the kiss as he starts kneading her huge, phat, Plush, toned heart shaped ass. Sinks in and possessively squeezes her luscious ass flesh.

Her species baser instinct to breed with the strongest male she could find forcefully has her hormones flood her system as if she were in heat. The bulge of his more than impressive hardening mating tool pressed up against her, arms that could level landscapes hold her huge assed, athletically full figured alien form close. Revelling in the heat of his muscular body, her hands that where trying to push him off of her moments ago now caressing his rippling musculature housing immeasurable strength.

Getting lost in their embrace, her tail wrapping around his waist as she starts finding the taste of his saliva mixed with hers, increasingly delicious. One of her hands slowly sliding down between them. Cupping the swelling bulge seemingly about to erupt from the skin tight battle suit.

Her breath bated, eyes dilated. Her arousal creating a growing damp mark on her crotch as she grinds up on his thigh. A territorial display of marking him with her scent. Preparing to bend over and present herself to be bred, when her ring goes of signalling an incoming transmission.

A feral snarl sounding from her mouth as she regards the blinking ring on the hand cupping Francis's bulge. Reluctantly letting go as he releases his hold on her.

Ardakian, seemingly brought back to reality along with a wave of flustered embarrassment and shame.

Answering the call.

"**All Lanterns report to battle stations."**

Ardakian forcing down her emotional turmoil. Informing Francis that they should leave immediately.

**/oOo\**

**Oa's Sun**

**Moments prior to Krona emerging**

…**.**

'_He's fucken huge.'_

Francis's mind is briefly taken off his discomfort of travelling in space, the off sense of direction and fear of getting lost in the endless void. All but forgotten when seeing the huge planet sized being similar to what the guardians look like in appearance save for his body being formed out of anti-matter.

He just seems… angry as fuck. Grotesque like veins on its large head, eyes glowing black and yellow with malicious power.

A group of green Lantern's attempting to flank Krona attracts his attention, there's no other way to describe it as them simply being squashed like a group of green glowing mosquitoes.

Francis brought out of his first 'big bad' boss battle daze, by the suit stating that his oxygen supply is now in use. The digital hud displayed timer counting down.

Noting Ardakain fighting alongside Kilowog amongst other Lanterns zipping about, whether fleeing, fighting or being disintegrated into nothingness. A shadow demon grazing her side.

Francis focusing on the amassing demons summoned by Krona.

Moving so fast he disappears from where he once idly floated. Nearby lanterns attention briefly drawn to the imploding mass of shadow demons.

Krona taking a step back on the sun's surface nearly falling back into the portal as half his face has gone missing.

Titanic impacts muffled to cracking thunderclaps in the vacuum along with the raging flames of the sun.

Before him floats Francis who proceeds to obliterate demons with controlled bursts of strength, taking care not to turn the Lanterns into floating space frozen splashes of gore.

Krona's enraged howl raptures nearby Lantern's eardrums. Absorbing shadow demons to reform his face at a freakishly fast rate, swelling slightly larger than his already colossal size size.

Legions of Shadow demons flood through the portal of the sun's surface, amassing around Krona in some sort of protective vortex.

"We need to fall back!" Sinestro urgently commands his fellow Lanterns.

Francis relentless in his onslaught as his delivers a flurry of consecutive blows. Blasting through Krona's shadow demons and ripping his colossal body apart.

Krona unable to reform faster than parts of him is erased in quick succession. No match for the speed of the puny humanoid even his hordes of Shadow demons are unable to catch, let alone track.

Krona clapping his hands together. Generating an anti-matter wave.

Francis distracted with attempting to pound Krona and his demons into the sun or destroy them all together. When he is his by a wave of energy.

Although not affecting him. His suit's systems blares warnings. Noting large portions of it being eaten away by an invisible force.

Ripping off portions of it, and activating his suits seal's. His rebreather damaged, only having 5 minutes of oxygen left.

Holding a hand over his mask, he rushes Krona throwing a haymaker that nearly blasts off his entire moon sized head.

…**.**

While Francis keeps Krona at bay. A feat that leaves all Lanterns awestruck.

Arisa comes up with a plan.

"Wait, Krona is anti-matter right?." She asks the senior Lantern's

"What are you getting at kid?" asks Hal.

"So the only thing that can truly harm him is matter."

Kilowog gruffly suggesting with sarcastic tone. "What, you want us to chuck a planet at him?"

Arisa stating. "Why not, one of the nearby moons should do. Francis already reduced him to half his size."

The senior lanterns regarding her in a new light. Hal comments. "Kid I think you've just earned your stripes."

…**.**

"**Warning 70 seconds of oxygen remaining."**

Francis damn near frantic in his attempt to keep the seemingly endless stream of shadow demons and occasionally blowing off another chunk of Krona's reforming head.

"Francis!, retreat!"

Hearing the voice of Laira off to the side.

Shadow demons thinking her an easier target than Francis effortlessly slaughtering their kin, changes their focus towards her. Though are torn to shreds when she releases a whirlwind of blades.

Francis moving with her just in time as a large moon propelled by the Green lanterns, comes crashing into Krona.

Nearly submerging him into the sun's surface, when more demons come pouring out of the portal. In a matter of seconds Krona grows nearly twice the size of the moon being forced onto him.

Francis hesitating before speeding towards Krona.

This whole time he hasn't really even been trying in fear of what might happen if he were to actually 'use' his strength. Limits still unknown to him.

Laira calling out to him out of concern.

Reeling his fist back, putting most of his effort and weight into it. That when he throws a punch it feels as if he nearly dislocated his shoulder with the 'fast straight'.

The chaotic, desperate battle engulfed in an eerie silence as all involved seemingly freezes as dread gips them. Krona's form along with his legions of shadow demons dissipating like dust in a hurricane.

In a blink of an eye one of the Universes most powerful beings is erased from existence along with ¼ of Oa's sun being snuffed out.

The Lanterns, who moments ago where fighting for their lives. Float in dead silence, most if not all attempting to comprehend what had just happened.

The sound of a planet at the edge of the solar system in the direction Krona was obliterated into nothingness, collapsing in on itself as a colossal impact erases half of it surface. Is all that is heard.

"Gasp, F-fuck, I-I c-cant. HELP!"

The cause of such impossible destruction struggling to breathe as it appears his oxygen supply has depleted.

Most can't help but think how this flailing human panicking over something as trivial, compared to what they had just witnessed, as struggling to breathe. In a matter of second's, he had accomplished what every single one of them and their fallen comrades couldn't, and more.

A being whose existence threatened the Universe, erased in just a single blow.

Laira the first to react after somewhat recovering from her incredulous stupor. Forms a bubble shield construct around him. Supplying him with oxygen as he kneels down and greedily inhales lungful's of air.

"Th-Thanks." Francis replies between gasps.

Laira finding her voice. "What… D-Do you realise what the you have just done?" Unable to hide the deep seated fear filled incredulousness in her tone.

…**.**

**Meanwhile**

**On the edge of Oa's solar system**

…**.**

The broken, half-minced, alien corpse of a Lantern who attempted to flee when all hope seemed lost.

But ended up being caught in the chaotic crushing vacuum seemingly created out of nowhere.

The damaged emerald ring of the now lifeless Green Lantern still glowing. Slipping of one of its now dead wielder's still intact tentacles.

Moving towards Oa with blinding speeds when a dark entity akin to that of the shadow demons, intercepts its trajectory and engulfs it.

The death of Krona causing a distortion in the continuum between dimensions. Namely the realm of Undeath, which it came from. An event occurring whenever an immortal truly 'dies'.

Warping and changing it till the ring's power is reformed into something else entirely.

Gone is the brilliant emerald glow.

Replaced by an abyssal black sinister light. Drawing power from the dead and remains scattered in the nearby vicinity merging to form a humanoid, half decayed skeletal being.

As if Death has taken form.

Dark lifeless pools of its eye's reflecting the universe it looks apon. Viewing it with an alien curiosity.

"**LiFe**."

Despair, Dread, Oblivion, if death where a sound those would most likely be the simplest ways to best describe the sound of the creature personifying it's, voice.

Feeling a faint presence of the recently dead immortal being Krona that resulted in its freedom, fading away. Commanding the forces of death to bring the said immortal before it.

An ethereal form of the recently obliterated Krona appears. Now the mere size of his Guardian brethren. Raising dead lanterns who are mostly whole. Using the residual energies of the demons to create and form black rings similar to the one on its skeletal finger.

Krona now fully aware, before he can rage at his demise. He stares up into the abyssal pools of this being before him. Feeling its power, the only thing binding him to this universe.

For one in his immortal existence, he submits to authority.

"What do I call you?"

"**Nekron." **

Creating a scythe from darkness and opening a rift before it. The few resurrected lanterns scattering to all corners of the universe.

The being named Nekron, along with Krona step's into the rift. Where he will observe and grow in strength till he finds a way to become the master of his newfound obsession.

Life.

**/oOo\ **


	3. Chapter 3

**/oOo\**

**War's of Light Arc 1 – Pt 3**

…**.**

**Green Lantern Corps. Mess Hall**

…**.**

It's been nearly a month since their encounter with Krona.

A month since Ardakian has last seen Francis.

Knowing what happened is still on every lantern's minds. Many thinking the Guardians have a death wish by coming up with every half assed excuse as a reason for preventing Francis from leaving. Even going as far as to prohibit any ship or vessel that is capable of FTL travel from entering Oa space. Confident that Francis would not just slaughter everyone and find a way off world himself due to his generally neutral sense of morality.

Though she has to admit she doesn't want him to leave as well.

Tossing her food around in her meal tray, recalling the intimate embrace she had with him that day.

Especially the kiss.

Usually her species just rut to further their bloodline. She herself, having given birth twice during her first two heats entering adulthood. A total of eleven whelps and one still-born in the second litter of six, who have most likely ventured off on their own by now.

But never has she felt this yearning to be with someone before. Her Guardian having told her of her promiscuous older sister having gone through many mates and who's brood could form a small settlement.

Left her home to be with her a male she had imprinted on after just meeting him.

Though that was long before she had been born. Her older sister having perished in a cosmic storm some time ago.

Brought out of her thoughts when Arisa, now a full-fledged green lantern who she has been tasked to mentor, approaches.

"Hello Ardakian." Noting something bothering her mentor, and her now barely touched cold meal.

She sits opposite her sighing she asks. "What's on your mind?"

Ardakian thinking out loud. "Why do they keep Francis confined when he basically saved all of our asses?"

"He destroyed one of the biggest threats in the galaxy if not the universe. Whether he likes it or not, that makes him the next big galactic threat."

Both Ardakian and Arisa turn to look at the approaching Hal Jordan along with Kilowog.

Hal and his companion inviting themselves to the shared table. Hal continuing to further state his unasked opinion. "I don't know what his rush back to Earth is. Hell I can't blame the Guardians for wanting to keep an eye on him. But what he can do?. Back on earth no human has that amount of power. How long before he decides to use his power for his own gain, someone like that could easily become a tyrant."

"Meh, I don't trust that poser." Kilowog gruffly adds his own thoughts on the matter before greedily and messily devouring his meal.

Ardakian gaining a scowl on her face before getting up and dismissively excusing herself with a tone laced with irritation. "I seem to have lost my appetite."

Getting up to leave and tossing her unfinished meal in the dispenser before Kilowog could ask if she was, 'going to finish that?'.

Hal asking Arisa. "What's her deal?"

Arisa responds stabbing the seemingly living slop with her eating utensils. "Although she won't admit it, Ardakian holds Francis in high regard. As do I, aside from being absolutely terrified at the thought of what he might do if he decides to make the Guardians fulfil their end of the deal they had made."

"Well if that happens, we're screwed I'll tell you that much." Hal replies. Looking at the alien food in his plate, admitting that he misses earth as well. Glad that he will most likely get a chance to see it after his next assignment with Sinestro before he gets the green light on doing solo mission's.

…**.**

**Oa**

**Former Emergency Shuttle Bay.**

…**.**

Francis moving through martial arts kata's imitated from holo vid's he could pick of from the limited portion of the Oa'n library he has temporary access to.

Every day he spends here, the frustration and anger builds.

Fucking Bling Bling into comatose states till the friction burn's, as well as exhaustion, becomes too much even for her near super human physical constitution. Often having to remind himself that she is not human

Recently learning some recorded simple martial arts taught by humanoid alien species, browsing the extensive alien xenopedia of the species recorded in it and watching some weird hard-core alien porn in the form of mating habits.

Is how he passes his time on this world that became his prison.

Having never been one for in depth studying, especially on subjects that didn't interest him. Though thinking it a shame for that all that knowledge goes to waste, aside from basic IT skills to operate and have some idea on how to put together simple alien tech. There's no way his concentration span will allow him to fully commit to proper study.

Practicing the move 5 000 time's in a row, hit count displayed on the durable training mannequin. Until he can near perfectly mimic what is displayed in the hollow image. He moves on to the final movement needed to complete the counter combo.

Imagining the huge boulder off to the side was that insufferable Guardian, Remekar's face.

The sound of his feet dragging on the ground as his posture drops. In an upward roundhouse kick he blasts it into the air. Bringing his hand up in a palm strike, the boulder fissures and explodes outwards into dust and rocky shrapnel.

Giving a sigh, boredom reaching the point it's actually causing him mental fatigue. But pleased the few somewhat productive hours spent down here managed to take his mind off of other things.

Like the cosmic being he literally erased.

Feeling as if the DC universe was metaphorically readying to take a massive shit all over his life.

About to take flight towards his living quarters to either sleep, fuck or eat. Thinking it's a much better way to spend his time while he tries to find a way off of this planet.

"You're getting much better." A familiar feminine voice echo's out through the empty hangar bay.

Francis turning to address Laira, descending and landing on the floor gracefully.

"Is this a social visit or do the Guardian's want something of me?"

"Yes the Guardians wish to speak with you." Laira giving an exasperated sigh. "Please, be civil."

"Civil?. They refuse to honour the deal we made. I am held captive on this fucking planet I helped save. If I knew better I'd force them to meet my demands under the threat of destroying the central power battery."

Gaining a look of though as if he had had an epiphany.

Laira quickly speaking. "Please don't."

"Well it's only fair that I show them the same courtesy they have shown me." Francis continuing on his way back to his apartment.

Laira about to speak but just lets him go, knowing that he has no intention of seeing them. She moves to report back to the Guardians before going about her duties.

Growing concern towards the human she has come to see as someone akin to a friend.

His body language already shows that he is on edge. What she fears is how long will his patience for the Guardians last before he decides on doing something drastic.

…**.**

**Weeks Later**

**Guardians Sanctum**

…**.**

Hal Jordan stands before the Guardians.

Feeling as if he is about to be judged for a crime he know he didn't do, rather than giving a report and personal recollection before he ultimately was rendered unconscious, of the mission gone wrong.

One of the Guardians speaks. "So you entered the Captain's cabin on your own?"

"Yes sir."

"And you did not see Kenjaroh?"

"No sir."

"And you have no recollection of killing him?"

"I did not kill him." Hal replies heatedly.

The Guardian Remakar refuting. "Well someone did and the wear a green lantern ring."

Sinestro steps in to seemingly defend Hal, stating that it was self-defence that he might have killed the Warlord in his last moment of consciousness.

The Guardians in an uproar as they bicker. Blaming Hal for this blunder.

"Now there's no telling into whose hands the yellow element might fall." One of the Guardians state.

The Guardian named Ganthet speaks, addressing Hal. "Perhaps you'd like to say something?"

"I didn't kill him."

Remekar quick to bitch, "Due to your brash actions, you have placed the universe in great turmoil."

"Excuse me, but the turmoil began when the Yellow element was stolen under your watch." Hal heatedly replies, losing his patience with the Guardians that seem insistent on using him as a scapegoat for their blunder.

"I think we have heard enough." One of the other Guardians states, continuing to give their judgment.

Stripping Hal of his power ring and basically booting him out of the Lantern Corps. Sinestro volunteering to gather the Honour guard, which will deal with finding and retrieving the yellow element.

**/oOo\**

**Lantern Forensics division**

**Morgue **

…**.**

Having sent the Honor guard on a wild goose chase around the universe.

Taking note of where the cryo-coffin containing Warlord's corpse is stored in the dome like vault facility.

Sinestro contact's Boodikka with his ring while making is way towards his quarters where he had the energy rod hidden.

"Is Hal and that other human taken care of?."

"I'm on my way to get Kilowog. Apparently he volunteered to escort Hal back to his home world. As I plan to do the same with Francis and is partner under the guise of the Guardians having commanded me to do so. With him out of the way, things should go as planned" Boodikka responds through the holo-display.

Sinestro hesitating before continuing. "Both human's might prove to be useful. Though Francis could be our greatest asset, for obvious reasons."

Boodikka gaining a thoughtful look. Before her contemplative frown is replaced by a knowing smirk.

"I might just know how I could, 'persuade' him."

"Get it done, I'll be making preparations shortly." Cutting off the call.

…**.**

**Francis & Bling Bling's apartment.**

…**.**

Body heated sex incense air filled with the loud steadily slapping of slick flesh on flesh impacts and the sloppy squelching of joint sexes.

Bling Bling's limp occasionally convulsing voluptuously athletic form jolting with every cunt wrecking thrust into her obscenely loud queefing pussy.

Laying atop of Francis big, full, doughy E-cup tits squished on his chest. Erect rubbery dark brown nipples and front sliding and dragging on his flexing muscles as he pumps her stuffed pussy. Bloated prick sawing in and out with hard steady thrusts.

Her hands gripping onto, slightly long manicured black painted nails harmlessly digging into his flexing arms, face mostly concealed by her sweat matted hair. His hands gripping and roughly squeezing her big, phat, firm bubble butt, forcing her down onto his thrusting cock.

Feeling the outline of his fuck-meat on her stomach against his abs. His huge, hairy heavy balls hitting her gaping asshole wetly fating out globes of gooey cum and lighlt reddening, rippling supple coffee brown coloured sweat slick ass cheeks.

Bling Bling spouting garbled incoherent hoarse moans in between low and rhythmic keening while occasionally sucking and biting down on Francis's collar bone as he fills her for the umpteenth time.

Rolling them over.

He adjusts his position for maximum penetration, still spurting cock breaking past her cervix as he leans into his violent thrust while spreading Bling Bling's sleek toned legs into a semi split.

The said woman screaming like a banshee after given an adrenaline shot. Feeing pain at her deepest parts of her waxed, plump puffy lipped being stretched. Even after being fucked silly and raw she still can't get use to the feeling of his bitch breaking cock.

Gripping the sheets and throwing her head back as her slick body arches erotically, thick soft thighs convulsing in his grip as they attempt to clamp shut. Toes curling as a jet of piss spurts from her wrecked cunt and rebounds off of Francis's abdomen, raining down on her heaving jiggling tits and tender spit slick nipples jutting up into the air.

Francis going into full beast mode as the violent starts pile-driving her into the bed. Spurred on further by her lewd expressions of maddening pleasure, her body writhing beneath him, tits flopping and the slapping of her ass on his balls.

Feeling his climax fast approaching.

Pushing her legs till her feet are slightly above her thrashing head, her cum stuffed pussy unleashing a torrential downpour of frothy thick, slimy jizz, glazing the underside of her tits, flowing between them and into her drooling mouth hungrily lapped and slurped up by her lolling tongue.

Bling Bling chocking on the copious cum when she feels him force mother than half of his bloated mass up her cum leaking gaping, inflamed, puckered, recently raw fucked asshole.

Francis's pleasured groan's and gasps in release resonating Bling Bling's drawn out hoarse, breathless moan.

Releasing her legs and pulling out with a lewd wet slurp. Still spurting cock plastering her abdomen and tits with thick ropes of jizz, after his fat head pops free from her gaping pussy.

Francis moving off of the bed with a content sigh.

Taking a bottle of champagne like alien liquor from the knocked over ice bucket. Opening it and filling up his glass on the side table. Putting it back in the bucket before moving out to the balcony.

Wrapping a ruined sheet reeking of sweat and sex around his waist.

Taking a deep breath of the pleasantly cool nigh air when stepping out of the warm stuffy room.

Sitting back on the lounging chair and enjoying his drink.

Noting the female Green Lantern Boodikka floating off the opposite building's roof top towards him. Landing before him and leaning against the railing.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?", she speaks with a husky tone. Mischievous smirk indicating she was well aware of him fucking the ever living shit out of Bling Bling.

"I didn't take you for a voyeur, but then again I don't know you. So, what do you want?. I haven't socialized with you at all, so this must be something other than a social visit."

"What if I was simply just passing by and saw something… interesting~?." Leaning forward, bringing her face close to his. Giving him an enticing view of her cleavage pronounced by her plunging neckline skin tight suit.

Francis recalling her uniform being more on the conservative side despite the sausage casing like getup doing nothing to hide the outlines of their wearers bodies.

Wondering if this act is out of pure sexual interest or if she is aiding Sinestro in his plot. Having wondered if the fucker would act out at all, thinking his presence here might have altered events extensively.

Playing along.

He pulls off the bed sheet from his waist.

Laying back with his hands behind his head and looking up at her surprised, flustered face with an expectant gaze.

After gawking at his Huge, immensely girthy, veiny, un-cut cock. Boodikka seemingly regains her composure.

Her remark cut off when Francis speaks with a surprisingly commanding town. "Why don't you put that mouth to better use?, I'm not one for needless talking."

Her ring flashing before her suit seemingly dissipates.

Revealing her rather human body. Francis slightly disappointed in her general human like appearance with no unique feature aside from her skin colour.

But he can't help but appreciate the fine female alien specimen before him

Long ass length, white silky hair kept back. Very Attractive face with sharp features. Purple coloured pupils with softly glowing irises. Full, perky CC-cup breasts with dark pink areola and puffy nipples. Shapely hourglass waist, with a firm softly toned abdomen. Slightly wide hips. Plush, heart shaped ass. Naturally bald, puffy pussy with a slightly larger than normal clit. Sleek well-formed legs with soft slightly thick, toned thigh's. Her shapely, slim female form of 1.67 metres in height covered in light pink, silky smooth skin

Boodikka having viewed some of the human's mating rituals from the data she collected when they retrieved Hal Jordan from earth nearly a year ago.

Move's to kneel between Francis's powerful legs, resting on her haunches. Delicate fingers tentively grasping his pulsing cock.

Francis becoming impatient rests his hand on her head and guides her.

Rough introductory course in educating Boodikka in giving a blowjob.

Soon her mouth is pooling with drool and pre-cum dripping from her stretched dark pick coloured lips. Onto her full, perky CC-cup tits, oozing down his cock, pooling and wetting his dense bush of pubes and heavy, cum-laden balls.

Her purple softly glowing eyes tearing, mucus bubbling from her nose as she gags when his hands on her head forces her further down his pulsing mass. Her nails digging harmlessly into his muscled thighs as his fat tip forced into her throat making her violently gag, cough and garble as he moans at the feeling of his foreskin peeled by her constricting throat while pushing past her tonsils.

Boodikka feeling degraded, light headed and immensely aroused as her face is fucked. Dopey tearing eyes going red and her face a deeper shade of pink due as she is asphyxiated by the cock stretching her gullet. Her inner soft slightly thick, toned thighs. Slick with slimy arousal shuddering as her kneeling sweat slick shapely, slim body convulses.

Francis tangling, and roughly gripping a fistful of her sweat matted ass length, white silky hair hair, he forces his cock deeper. His hairy balls slapping her chin and contracting upwards as her floods her stomach with an obscene amount of thick baby batter.

Boodikka feeling the warm contents of the balls slapping her chin and neck, being dumped and sloshing in her swelling stomach. What her stomach cannot hold his vomited from her mouth and spurted from her nostrils.

Francis roughly and abruptly, removing his cock from her velvety throat.

Boodikka throwing up a few mouthfuls of his thick semen before clamping her hand over her mouth. Giving a cute little burp, feeling over-fed.

Looking up at him with both fear, anger and a great deal of lust. Climbing up onto his lap thinking she will have him begging for mercy pathetically beneath her.

She starts mounting him slowly.

Francis gripping her slightly wide hips hen puling her down while thrusting up violently. Loud sound of her plush, heart shaped ass and back of her upper thighs impacting his lap along with his balls on her squished, rippling cheeks.

Bloated cock painfully stretching her pussy to its limit's.

Boodikka having the wind knocked out of her lungs as his fat tip crushes up against her cervix. Inhaling sharply as he withdraws his cock and letting out a pain filled sobbing wail echoing throughout the area around rise apartments balcony she is fucked-silly on.

Soon she is screaming out to every native god from her home world as she is utterly destroyed.

Francis stands up with his arms hooked under her limply bobbing legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck, nails raking his back.

The sound of their depraved fucking drawing some of the inhabitant's attention.

Francis mocking her as he punishes her naturally bald, puffy pussy with rough, hip blurring thrusts jackhammering up into her. Driving her mad as densely hairy crotch mashes her slightly larger than normal human female, clit.

Adjusting his grip, fingers sinking into her plush ass, Boodikka throwing her head back.

Pleas for mercy in between whorish bouts of moaning wails morphing into incoherent jibberish as she is reduced to a drooling mind broken state. Face frozen in a tear, sweat and drool smeared ahegao with strands of her sweat matted hair clinging to her.

Francis sheathing balls deep into her ruined pussy, tip battering past her cervix and hitting the back of her uterus, Balls dripping their fuck-juice rising as he fills her with thick ropes of jizz.

Boodikka feeling him violate the deepest reaches of her pussy, the feeling of his thick hot semen flooding her. Her back arches, tits mashed to his muscled chest, her sleek legs locking up, beautiful feet scrunching and pretty toes curling as her stretched sloppy pussy squirts jets of pussy juice and piss.

Going completely slack in Francis's grip. Her head resting on his shoulder as she barely remains conscious.

Francis letting out one last relieved grunt as he deposits one last thick spurts in her overflowing uterus sloshing with an obscene amount of jizz. Her stomach now swollen to look a few months pregnant.

Though proving to be far from finished as he saw's in and out of her cream stuffed pussy. The sloppy mess making the second round more depraved and messy with the slimy, frothy copiously oozing semen oozing from their joint sexes and splattering to the floor where it creates a growing puddle.

"P-please… Me-mercy~…"

Boodikka's desperate plea ignored.

Denied respite by Francis's relentless steady thrusts.

…**.**

Meanwhile Ardakian who has been in the area, feeling the urge to seek out Francis. Notices a growing crowd near the building Francis lives in with his partner.

Moving to the front to investigate what is going on she freezes in shock.

The senior green lantern Boodikka. Is having the shit fucked out of her by Francis for all to see.

Currently weakly bracing herself on the railing, while Francis mounts her roughly from behind leaving her legs dangling in the air with her curled toes of her feat barely touching the ground. Choking grip on her neck, the other reaching to her front and his hand disappearing between her thighs playing with her pussy.

Her sweat slick tit's bouncing in tandem with the increased velocity of his thrusts, until they seeming both freeze after Francis impales her squelching pussy with a particular hard thrust. Boodikka's dopey half lidded gaze widening, tearing eyes rolling to the back of her head, pussy raining squirt down onto the crowd who fail to move quick enough to evade the downpour.

Ardakian feeling anger, frustration and for some reason emotionally hurt. Takes off and heads towards her quarters for a drink.

Boodikka's face stuck in a silent scream before she succumbs to her over stimulated, fucked silly exhaustion.

Francis supporting her as she goes slack.

Removing her power ring and leaving the limp Boodikka to crumple to the floor. Laying in the off white alabaster puddle of slimy fuck fluids.

Looking at the ring in his palm, tempted to try and see if he could wield its powers that would enable him to leave this planet. Doubting it's as simple as that.

Figuring he could help along this 'plot line' instead of standing with his dick in his hand. Boredom taking its tall.

Taking the limp Boodikka into the apartment and placing her on the bed with her limbs bound.

**/oOo\**

**Few Hours later**

**Green lantern Corp's Barrack's**

…**.**

Francis moving down the corridor to where Ardakian's room supposedly is. Personnel quick to comply when he threatened to level half of Oa. Finding it unpleasant to have to act like a douchebag. But unable to deny its effectiveness.

Standing at the door and informing the AI to let Ardakian know that he is here to see her. Wondering how she would react to seeing him.

Feeling rather nervous, the last time he and her interacted was quite an intimate affair.

Having to admit she is one of the better looking alien females with non-human features. His cock slightly hardening in his pants when he recalls the feeling of her her perfect big phat ass in his hands.

Interrupted from his lewd thoughts when the door hisses open. Revealing a drunk Ardakian leaning on the doorframe.

"Whoa, shit, rough day?. "

"What do you want?", Ardakian partially slur's out with clear irritation in her tone

"Uhm, okay then I'll make this quick. Look Sinestro is up to something. You mind calling Laira so tha-"

\- You fucking her too? Huh?. Or do you humans mate with anything that walks." About to take a swig from her bottle when Francis stay's her hand. Gently gripping her wrist.

Getting up in her face and locking her unfocused gaze with his levelled stare. "This is serious Ardakian."

Though surprised when Ardakian leans in, planting a sloppy kiss tasting of strong alcohol.

Francis stumbling into her apartment with her. Ardakian dropping the bottle to the floor, shattering on impact leaving scattered shards and a wet splash of what was left of the alchohol.

Ardakian's clumsy groping hands grip his shirt and ripping it off. Pressed up against the counter. With an emerald flash her skin tight uniform like suit disappears giving Francis a full view of her naked body.

White silky smooth, neck length plumage like hair puffing out at the back of her head into a fluffy short afro. Slender equine like ear's sprouting from the sides of her head. Attractive feminine face with sharp features and prominent cheekbones and a dark grey/brown marking down the middle of her face. Around her eyes in giving it a natural eyeliner effect and along both sides of her jawline stopping before reaching her chin, slightly slanted pale yellow eye's and vertical black pupil's. Full, Plump cock-sucking lip's shaded dark brown. Notably sharper than normal human teeth with slightly elongated canines and a blue coloured rough cat like tongue. Slender muscular arms with four elongated, double jointed fingers on each hand. Big, supple DD-cup breasts with no visible areola and rubbery slightly long nipple's. Hourglass waist, pronounced by her Flared wide, breeding hip's due to larger than human and prominent hip bone's. Huge, phat, Plush, toned heart shaped ass that jiggle's noticeably when she walks. Large tail slightly longer than one of her legs, thick as of one of her thighs at the base sprouting from her lower back and upper deep ass crack, thinning out near the tip as thick as three finger's. Defined muscular abdomen. Plump puffy cunt with fleshy, darkened labia, the lips peeling back when aroused exposing her inner labia with an inflamed rim around the vaginal hole which is her species equivalent to a clitoris. Powerful, muscular feminine leg's with thick thighs. Her huge assed, athletically full figured alien form of 1.80 metres in height covered in dull white skin, dark grey/brown markings like the ones on her face on her inner thighs, pussy, up her ass crack around her tail and branching out to her back and neck.

Francis deepening their heated lip-lock, twirling his tongue with and teasingly sucking on her clumsily flailing one. Large hand reaching down to grip and lift her up by her huge, phat, Plush, toned heart shaped ass, carrying her to the bed.

Ardakian's dexterous powerful tail slips into the waistline of his pants and tugs it down. Tripping him and causing him to fall with her to the bed.

Ardakian reluctantly breaking away from the kiss, her need to breed becoming too much. Moving to position her self-head down and phat ass up, presenting herself to him.

Francis stroking his cock to full mast, placing his hand on one of her cheeks, revelling at the feel of her luscious ass flesh. Positioning the tip of his cock to her inflamed plump puffy pussy's inflamed rim around the vaginal hole which is her species equivalent to a clitoris. Between her peeled back outer meaty labia drooling excessive amounts of pussy juice with an oddly scented yet pleasantly tart aroma.

Her thick tail possessively wrapping around his waist as he pushes his fat tip past her lips. Ardakian letting out an animalistic rumble, hissing in pain as her pussy is forced to adjust, stretching to accommodate the invading member stuffing her.

Releasing a pained gasp when his heavy sack rests on her pussy, dense pubes tickling her winking asshole between her spread ass cheeks, possessively squeezed and kneaded by his hands.

Ardakian releasing rhythmic pained moaning grunts between ragged panting in tandem with the balls deep thrust she is ploughed with. Fucked slow and deep, finding herself savouring the pain, albeit dulled by the alcohol and rampaging hormones, filled euphoria of her wrecked stretched pussy being claimed.

Feeling as if she is being split in two, his cock reaching places and hitting weak spots she had never know she had in its attempt to seemingly gouge out her insides.

Panting like an unhinged bitch in heat, releasing a moaning sequel as Francis slaps her ass. Spurred on when he possessively grips her flared wide, breeding hips and starts really giving it to her.

Grabbing and biting down on a pillow as Francis gets up on the bed, pile driving her into it, leaning over and snaking his hands to her front to grope her flopping big, supple DD-cup tits, tugging and pinching her slightly long rubbery nipples.

Ardakian's body violently convulses, eyes rolling back as she experiences a mind numbing climax. Her squirt wetting Francis's swaying sack and drenching the now sweaty sheets as he relentlessly pounds her, which only serves to prolong her euphoric high.

Tingling from her balled fists clinging to the sheets and her curled toes as if jolts of pleasure surges through her convulsing sweat dripping form.

Her tail wrapping tighter around his waist, holding him balls deep as she feels his bloated prick swell even further in preparation to impregnate her with his half breed spawn. His heavy sack rising as he floods her fertile alien pussy with obscene amounts of baby batter.

Ardakian's pleasured face contorting into one experiencing unquantifiable amounts of euphoric pleasure. Unknown to Francis an unseen bond begins to form that would eventually bind them.

As if struck by an unseen bolt of lightning, something deep, primal stir's inside of him. Gripping the convulsing Ardakian and flipping her over like a ragdoll, cock still in her velvet pulsing pussy feeling as if it is sucking and frantically massaging his cock at the same time.

Unable to stifle a pleasured moan at her unbelievable alien pleasure.

Both having an almost feral glint in their eyes, Ardakian's tail dexterously wrapping tightly around one of his legs with enough force to fracture a normal human's femur. The heels of her feet kicking his lower back as if spurring a mount to charge on forward. Hand's gripping his large muscular forearms supporting his weight as he leans down atop of her.

Francis holding her gaze, moving into mating press position. As he squats atop of her. Knees nestled under her powerful, muscular thick thighs spreading her legs wide as he rests on her with his full weight.

Adakain letting out a pleasures hiss as his balls rest on her ass squished to the bed. Licking her lips, as he holds her gaze, moving to rest on his elbows and mashing her tits together. Sucking on both her nipples while pumping in her noisily squelching pussy with shot hard stokes.

Ardakian running her hands all over his sex slick form, feeling the tensing and flexing muscles beneath his skin. Sweat off of his bald head dripping on her upper chest as he buries his face in between her tit-flesh. Finding everything about him intoxicating. But becoming impatient. She challengingly bucks her hips.

Francis nipping her nipples earning a pleasured hiss from her, cutting the love making short he, wraps his arms around her. Holding her to him, pinning her on the bed with her tits mushed to his front. His pace increasing, Ardakian clawing at his back. Spurred on by the sounds of their sloppy squelching sexes, depraved flesh on flesh impacts and the panting, moans, sequels, wails and occasional pained hisses grunts and screeches.

Their rough lovemaking morphing into rough, hard, frantic bestial rutting.

Ardakian feeling as if she has lost almost all sense, writhing beneath the flexing body of her new mate. Drowning in a delirious euphoric daze feeling as if her entire being is being ravaged. Savouring his taste as she licks his sweaty flesh, the unique feeling of her cat like tongue earning appreciative grunts from Francis intent on making sure she is bred with his whelps.

Feeling their joint climax approaching, Ardakian biting down on his shoulder in an instinctual urge to mark him. When her sharp teeth fails to even leave a mark on his skin she growls in frustration.

Francis picking up on her irritation, mimics her action. Biting down on her shoulder just enough to break the skin, the taste of her indigo coloured blood on his tongue. The action setting Ardakian off as she convulses in a violent orgasm. Her body clinging to his as if her life depended on it.

The feeling of her madly spasming, pulsing cunt proves too much as he hoses her already overstuffed destroyed pussy yet again.

Explosive backflow coating their crotches, dripping down Ardakian's clenching ass and his balls resting on her tight puckered asshole.

Pooling on the ruined bed sheets

Ardakian managing to catch her breath mutters as she slips into an exhausted post orgasmic slumber.

"We… are mated… now~."

Francis feeling as if he had just undergone something akin to marriage without him knowing. Feeling and oddly at ease, revelling in the body heat and scent of what he assumes is his latest alien lover.

**/oOo\**

**Hour's later**

**Guardian's sanctum**

…**.**

A heavily limping Ardakian accompanied by Laira interrupt the bickering Guardians unannounced.

Remakar first to speak, clearly irritated. "What is this, we have not summoned any of you. Can you not see we are in the middle of something?"

Laira responding in a firm albeit polite tone. "Excuse the intrusion Guardians but Green lantern Ardakian Trawl has something urgent to report."

Ardakian stating that Hal Jordan was used as a scapegoat. Sinestro intends to claim the Yellow element for his own.

Ganthet responds. "This is a serious accusation Ardakian Trawl."

Ardakian presenting Boodikka's ring as proof.

Lying she states that she had apprehended Boodikka while she and Sinestro corresponded their plan.

One of the Guardians asking. "Then where is Green Lantern Boodikka now."

Ardakian hesitantly replying. "I have asked the human, Francis. To keep watc-

\- You did what!?" Remakar's incredulous outburst cutting her off, echo's through the otherwise mostly empty chamber.

"It seemed like the most sensible thing to do at the time. Besides if even you, the guardians of Oa would dare further antagonise Francis. Why would Boodikka even think that she is capable of escaping him?. Now take the damned ring and see for yourselves what Sinestro is up to. Ardakian close to losing her temper.

Remakar about to say something when the Green Lantern in training Arisa appears. "Guardian's!, Sargent at arms Kilowog and Hal Jordan has been attacked in the Morgue. They are now receiving emergency medical treatment." Hesitating before continueing. "Their attacker is believed to be Sinestro."

This news shocking the Guardians.

…**.**

**Moments later**

**Qward**

…**.**

Sinestro marvelling at his newfound power after having retrieved the Yellow Element power Battery.

Taking flight, emerging from the underground chasm and landing topside. Noting five Green lanterns approaching as he touches the barren ground of the planet's surface.

"So they got Boodikka." Gripping his fist, staring at his new power ring. "I start alone, I end alone."

Looking upward to face his former comrade Tomoe. The green lantern leading the four others approaches.

Floating a few metres from Sinestro with four other lanterns at his back.

"The Guardians want to see you Sinestro."

"And I them." Sinestro response coolly. Already planning on how he could best dispatch the Lanterns before him.

"What are you doing Sinestro?" Tomoe trying to reason with the man he still considers a comrade who had strayed off of the right path.

"Only what's necessary. The Universe has become too big for the 'Gnomes'." Mocking the Guardians. Before the lashes out with his newfound power, boosted by his close proximity to the power battery.

The Green Lantern's no match for the yellow element enhanced solar flare that vaporises them and warps most of the surrounding area into a scorched field of superheated sand turned glass.

Sinestro marvelling at his new capabilities. Drunk on power proclaims. "Nothing can stop me now!."

…**.**

**Minutes later**

**Oa**

**Gaurdians Sanctumn**

…**.**

"He was our most brilliant Lantern!. A paragon of duty and service!" One of the Guardians proclaims in disbelief, viewing the footage from Boodikka's power ring. As well as the now healed Kilowog and Ha Jordan's reports.

"The Cleverest of them all." Remakar states. Clearly in denial that this is truly happening. Continuing, "Until Sinestro has an opportunity to explain himself, I remain sceptical."

Earning more than a few frowns and incredulous outbursts from all those gathered.

"One thing is for sure." Kilowog gaining everyone's attention. "You took the ring from the wrong guy." Gesturing to Hal Jordan. "You ask me?, you should give it back."

Earning glares from the Guardian's for basically publically reprimanding his superiors.

Kilowog backing off. "Whenever you're ready, of course."

Arisa making her way with a horrified expression plastered on her face.

Five rings of the recently murdered lanterns descend from the sky and fall to the floor. Completely drained of their power.

Realisation that their prized lantern had just killed his former comrades sinks in.

As if on cue a bright yellow, near golden light partially blinds all in attendance. Fading to reveal Sinestro himself.

Lanterns in attendance rush to subdue, some even charging with the intent to kill him.

Sinestro overwhelming them and the still stunned Guardians with an explosive wave of power.

Taking advantage of their debilitated state. Sinestro proceeds to thrash the Green lanterns. Punting them like balls, flinging them like ragdolls and critically injuring a few.

Some of the green Lanterns prioritise the safety of the civilians present on Oa. Rushing to evacuate them from the area hosting a destructive battle.

Soon the area is dead silent save for the rumbling of crumbling structures.

The Guardians and some of the unharmed lantern's hopeful that they managed to repel the Hero turned power-hungry villain.

Their hopes crushed when an earth shaking blast sounds out.

"THE POWER BATTERY!" One of the Guardian's exclaims in horror filled disbelief.

The object of power crashing through the Guardians Sanctum Crushing a handful of recovering Lanterns to death.

Sinestro re appearing above the guardians in a Yellow flash. Hitting the Green Element Central power battery with a concentrated blast that badly damages it. Few of the Lanterns rings nearby losing most their power.

Those on the far reaches of the universe, airborne, plummet to their deaths. Those in space, succumbing to the sub-zero temperatures while choking to death.

"A new command is at hand."

A few lantern's rallied as Kilowog charges at Sinestro.

Hal Jordan searches for his ring admits the debris.

Ardakian holding Arisa back, telling her to go to the communications tower and send an emergency transition calling all remaining Lanterns to Oa.

…**.**

**Francis's Apartment**

…**.**

Watching the destruction of Oa and the Green Lantern corpse through the windows forming the wall of the lounge. No visible emotion expressed on his face.

Bling Bling lazily bobbing her head up and down his cock as he lay reclined on the couch. Her wet sucking and occasional nasty gagging like mystic to his ears.

Boodikka kneeling off to the side, dressed in some plain clothes Francis found. Looking on in awe at Sinestro's power.

Francis groaning, leaning back. His hands gripping the back rest his arms rest along as Bling Bling takes half his pulsing cock down her throat. Spurting warm ropes of cum down her gullet. Her reverberating moan adding to the pleasure felt by her slick convulsing throat.

Francis looking down at what he assumes is his lover. Not sure if its heartfelt affection or lust reflecting in her half lidded tearing gaze, as she releases his fat cock heat with a spit polishing pop.

Getting off from his seated position.

Boodikka thinking he is about to intervene, ready to convince him that Sinestro would give him what he wants if he doesn't interfere.

"W-where are you going?" Boodikka asks.

Finding her worries for naught when he responds.

"I'm gonna take a shit."

Making his way to the bathroom.

**/oOo\**

**Earth**

**Themyscira**

**Amazon Achieves**

…**.**

In the early morning on a magical island where the least attractive female could be considered one of the most beautiful amongst the rest of the world.

The dim lighting of candles lining the smooth stone pillars and silvery glow of the moon peering through the window with wooden meshed shutters drawn open. Lighting up the large marble table surrounded by six chairs, cluttered with tomes and scrolls taken from the surrounding shelves.

M'gann M'orzzz, an Amazonian initiate. Promising scholar and combatant, apprentice and rival of the Amazon warrior Artemis.

In her short time amongst the Amazonian people, she has become well liked and loved.

The silent, brilliant and rather reclusive unparalleled beauty said to rival that of Aphrodite. Is all but a mask to hide the ruthless monster whose ambition and motives is fuelled by its obsession with one man and the desire to morph him into the perfect being?.

Having gone day's without rest in her studies. Hell bent on committing every useful piece of information hidden in these deplorably primitive archives.

"Aspiring to be the next goddess of Wisdom perhaps?."

The unusually mirthful sultry voice of Artemis comes from the entrance of the Archive's. Sauntering towards M'gann.

Who regards her with a warm tired smirk. Hiding her disgust for the pitiful creature whose ego is as fragile as her pride in her sub-par combat prowess.

Artemis learning down, lovingly cradling her face and leaning in for a loving kiss. Which M'gann returns with equal intensity.

Artemis breaking away, staring into her your lover's ruby red eyes with nothing but adoration. Concern in her voice as she speaks.

"It's been days since you have been here. Only leaving to bathe and eat. The tournament is today."

"There's no need to worry." M'gann replies dismissively, gentle words visibly easing the love-stoned Amazon. Using her telepathic abilities to condition Artemis into nothing more than a self-aware unknowing slave hanging on her every word.

"The queen worries for you as well. She might not admit it but she sees you as a daughter, second to Diana."

"Hmm, and here I thought you came here for something else other than to share the worries of other's with me." Leaning in and whispering in her ear with a cold voice filled with ridicule. "Isn't that right my pet."

Artemis whimpering with arousal as M'gann grabs a handful of her brilliant, luxurious red hair. Submissively kneeling between her spread legs.

M'gann merely flipping up her short battle skirt. Bringing Artemis, no longer the proud warrior but aroused slut. Panting like a bitch in heat. Licking her lips in anticipation as M'gann clit morphs into a twelve inch cock, forced down her throat. Artemis inhaling her lover's member with practiced ease. Feeling pride welling up in her as she is able to take all of her lover's pulsing fat meat down her gullet.

M'gann returning to her research while her pet chokes and slobber's on her cock. Seeing it as nothing more than an annoyance that might prove beneficial to her plans in future.

…**.**

**Mid-day**

**Amazonian Tourney Grounds**

…**.**

Having been granted their queens favour, for effortlessly besting every warrior in the tourney. M'gann exits the said queen's be chamber after having fucked the goddess like woman into a comatose state.

Hastily making her way to the hot spring bathing pool's nearby. Feeling the need to wash off the scent of Hippolyta and Artemis, whom she had taken up her ass in the armoury before their duel earlier today.

Overwhelming sense of disgust is felt after half-heartedly mating with creatures she sees as nothing but inferior.

Reasoning that it's necessary, in the end she is merely procuring worthy playthings for Francis.

Having cleansed herself with magic even after a thorough scented bath. Arousing more than a few onlookers with her voluptuous, amazon like goddess form.

Teleporting to the far reaches of the island. Where she prepares for her task. Having spent weeks forging and enchanting weapons that would earn the favour of the god Hephaestus.

From the memorised knowledge she procured form some of the forgotten scrolls that required her to waste time restoring them in order to read.

She opens a secret gateway to Tartarus. Taking a mother-box she had stolen from the ancient tomb, out of her enchanted satchel. Having spent days relentlessly fucking the Islands secrets out of Hippolyta.

Configuring its default form to threat of a choker like collar. Securing it around her neck, and setting the emergency boom tube location to where she stands now. Securing her shield and spear, she steps forwards into one of the many forgotten realms of the Old Gods.

**/oOo\**


End file.
